Las princesas son fantasías
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Candy es una mujer de 24 años de edad felizmente casada con Georges Villers, un hombre de 50 años, recién divorciado de Pauna Ardlay la hermana mayor de William Albert Ardlay, quien llevaba 2 años radicado en Escocia.
1. Chapter 1

Candy es una mujer de 24 años de edad felizmente casada con Georges Villers un hombre de 50 años, recién divorciado de Pauna Ardlay la hermana mayor de William Albert Ardlay, quien lleva 2 años radicado en Escocia.

─¿Qué tal Pauna, cómo estás?

Llegaba Pauna con unos anteojos oscuros que tapaba sus ojos hinchados de tanto llanto.

─Eleonor, estoy devastada. Él era el hombre perfecto, atento cordial, ¿en qué momento se enredó con esa niña que no sólo puede ser su hija sino su nieta por Dios?

─Así, son los hombres en la actualidad. Nos ven ya pasada de los 40 y tantos y nos reemplazan por cualquier niña recién salida del jardín de infancia. Pero, ya supéralo mujer, goza, divierte, mira… te tengo un notición, adivina: ¿quién llegó a la ciudad?

─ ¿Quién? ─preguntó Puana con desgane.

─ Vicent. El capitán de la marina mercante. A sus 47 años está como el vino: exquisito. Ese hombre es todo un torbellino en la cama.

─ ¿Ya te lo tiraste?

─Bueno, sí. Te lo recomiendo te hará botar todo el estrés que tengas. Cuando me divorcié de Richard, vaya que fue exquisito, cogimos toda la noche sin parar. Ahora, somos amigos. Dale te lo mereces, contacté una cita con él, quien quita y hasta te preñe. Ja, ja, ja.

─Eres una, una…

─Una mujer que sabe disfrutar de la vida. De nada sirve ser pura y casta. 17 años, fiel a un mismo hombre y un día que decidí sorprenderlo por el día de los enamorado, ¿qué vi? ¡Cogiendo con la secretaria!

─Baja, la voz, mujer.

─Ni hermosa era, una gordinflona de 110 libras más o menos. Sus alegatos ─Eleonor imitó la voz de hombre─ "era una fantasía que deseaba cumplir, te sigo amando". De sonsa lo perdoné y luego… ─Bebió un sorbo de su trago─ una caribeña, una francesa, ¿cuántas fantasías puede tener un hombre?

─¡Miles, son unos pervertidos!

─Pero tu exhombre pasó de la raya: ¿qué excusa te dio?

─Ninguna, que la dulzura y alegría de esa chica lo cautivaron y sabes que es lo peor que es cierto, es linda, la otra vez se apareció en mi rosaleda en un inicio interesada por el cultivo de las rosas, seguidamente se interesó en hacerse mi amiga. Me confesó, que está perdidamente enamorada de mi esposo, pero que desea estar bien con todos sus allegados. Por eso me contactó.

─ Oh, por Dios, cuanta dulzura, tanta azúcar, me hace creer que en cualquier momento caeré en un coma diabético. Ja, ja, ja.

─ Adoro tu sarcasmo. ¿Sabes que me agradó de estos días?

─ ¿Qué?

─ Les hice pasar un mal rato… a ambos, ja, ja, ja.

─ Explícate mejor.

─ Los llamé por un asunto relacionado con la matrícula de Anthony. Y… ja, ja, ja estaban follando.

─ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

─Ella respondió agitada y él se escuchó furioso. Estaban en medio de algo, pero se la interrumpí. ¿Quién les manda?

─Bien, hecho brindemos por ello.

─ Salud ─dijeron ambas a la par, a la vez que continuaron charlando de sus vivencias. Por otra parte, Candy bajaba del avión.

─ Hola, princesa, ¿cómo estás?

─Bien, Georgi.

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi. **

─Te he extrañado como no tienes idea, me hiciste falta en Francia.

─Lo sé, princesa.

─Te siento preocupado, ¿se trata de Pauna?

─Más bien de Tony, me repudia. Candy… tengo la imperiosa necesidad de tener… te lo diré esta noche, cuando estemos juntos a solas tú y yo, compartiendo una tierna velada.

─Me has ilusionado, después de seis meses es lo que más deseo. Antes pasaré por la casa de los chicos.

─Saludos a Archie y a Paty.

─Sí, amor─. Colgó el teléfono.

─¡Archie, Archie, arréglate a prisa, Candy está en la puerta, ha vuelto de Francia!

─Ay no, después, déjame dormir un rato más.

─¡Levántate flojo, son las doce del mediodía! DEJA DE HOLGAZANEAR─. Le recriminó Paty, quien en pantuflas bajó las escaleras a millón, para de un solo saltó caer frente a la puerta y abrirle ansiosa a su amiga.

─¡Candy! Mi preciada amiga, mi hermana del alama, como te extrañé ─la abrazaba afectuosamente sin dejar de mostrarle su verdadero sentir.

─También les extrañé, les he traído obsequios ─Candy, sin querer bostezó.

─Estás agotada, descansa un rato en el sofá del cobertizo; así me da tiempo de preparar el almuerzo. Archie aún no despierta.

Ambas se miraron y dijeron al unísono─: ¡cosa rara!, ja, ja, ja.

─Paty, no seas tan severa con él, ya sabes que trabaja muy duro para proveer la casa.

─¡Ja! Él disfruta su trabajo en el "bar de los artistas". Es el sueño de toda persona atender a celebridades, actores y cantantes de renombre. Mientras, él está allá yo, me estoy quemando las pestañas con algebra, calculo y trigonometría. Seré pronto ingeniera naval. Me pregunto si realmente somos el uno para el otro. Mientras lo descubro lo disfruto, ja, ja, ja. Somos jóvenes y todavía queda tiempo para saber si nos conviene estar juntos. En cambio mi apreciada, Candy. No te disgustes conmigo, pero te amo y debo decírtelo. Estas con un hombre que te supera en edad, qué pasará cuando sientas deseos de ser madre y él no te los pueda dar, porque ya seguro ha de estar en la andropausia. La edad es extremadamente marcada.

─¡Basta! Lo amo y es lo que cuenta.

─De ser así, ¿por qué no comparte con nosotros? No me des respuesta, ya la sé, considera las conversaciones que tenemos aburridas. Él prefiere un ambiente tranquilo, relajado con luz tenue, a diferencia de nosotros que pensamos en música a todo volumen y bailes eróticos para descargar la adrenalina que llevamos dentro. Candy, disfruta un tiempo con él, pero luego, sepárate no te esclavices a un amor entrados en vinos.

─Fue un error haber venido. Espero que cuando nos veamos otra vez, dejes tus consejos para quien verdaderamente los requiera ─en ese momento bajaba Archie en calzoncillo todavía bostezando.

─Volvis…te…

─Archie, te extrañé ─dijo Candy, abrazándole con efusividad.

─No me he cepillado…

─Ni te molestes, ja, ja, ja, tu aliento es fresco con cepillado y sin cepillado.

─¿Ya viste al viejito?

─¡Archie! ─expresó Paty angustiada pelándole los ojos.

─Ah, pues, ¡será mentira!, ya está para el geriátrico, pero Candy quédate con él hasta el final de sus días que no han de ser muchos, de seguro te dejará toda la fortuna.

─Archie, tú y tus ocurrencias. Vete a duchar, nos pondremos al día de nuestras vidas cuando te muestres decente.

Candy repartió los obsequios entre sus amigos. Seguidamente se arregló para encontrarse en un restaurant exclusivo con George. Se puso un vestido sexy (entallado al cuerpo, escote a nivel del busto, semi largo, con abertura delantera, color verde oliva) con el que pretendía seducir nuevamente a su marido. Tacones de charol a juego con el tono de su vestido.

George se levantó de su asiento para acomodarle la silla.

─Te ves maravillosa, ese tiempo que estuviste en Francia. Simplemente te hizo más hermosa.

Se unieron en un beso pasional, la velada pasó en total romanticismo. Parecían unos recién casados.

Candy recordaba la primera vez que se conocieron. Fue en casa de sus padres. En un inicio el actuaba con total normalidad indiferente frente a ellos, pero en una oportunidad él comenzó a coquetearle en ese momento ella tenía 19 años, acababa de romper con su exnovio Terry, un ex jugador de futbol americano. Al poco tiempo al desear volver con él, le encontró besándose con Susana su ex mejor amiga. Le afectó saber que lo de ello fue un simple acostón de adolescentes con las hormonas a mil por horas, por suerte habían sido precavidos.

La amistad que se produjo entre ambos fue tan fuerte que un día ella para drenar su frustración le pidió que la llevara a un lugar lejano. George accedió y la llevó hasta un bosque.

─¿Te sientes mejor? Ven salgamos del auto─ Le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Candy para que saliera, luego sacó del capó un mantel a cuadros rojos con blancos, convidándole a sentarse junto a él, aprovechó la ocasión para pasar su mano derecha por debajo de la oreja de la dulce princesa que tenía al frente con ojos tristes y desolados; le hizo girar su rostro hacia a él─. No llores, muñeca, eres hermosa cualquier hombre daría lo que fuera por estar junto a ti.

Ella solloza, le preguntó─: ¿incluso tú?

─Incluso yo, princesa─. George, sutilmente acercó su boca a los labios de ella─. Te garantizo que borraré cada huella que ese chico haya podido gravar en ti─. Candy disfrutó de la pericia de George en los asuntos del placer.

Tiempo después duraron dos años como amantes. Candy no quería dañar el hogar de Pauna, él tenía un hijo maravilloso que en una ocasión habían sido grandes amigos, una vez se enteró de la relación que mantenía con su padre le dejó de hablar. Pero es que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese hombre que la trataba como princesa. Sus padres se opusieron, pero ella insistió en ese amor que posterior al haber él firmado los papeles de divorcio, se casaron. La madre de Candy, le había dicho que si gustaba viviera un tiempo con él, sin atarse al papel, pero ella se negó rotundamente alegando que es el hombre de su vida.

─Candy, has estado distraída durante la velada, ¿te sientes bien?

─Sí, amor, es solo que se me hace increíble, que hoy estemos cumpliendo dos años de matrimonio.

─Candy… precisamente por tener dos años de casados quiero, pedirte que… ─expresó con una sonrisa─ que me hagas padre.

─¡Oh, George, es maravilloso, pensé que nunca me lo pedirías─! De la felicidad se besaron.

Al día siguiente.

─¿Le harás padre? No Candy, date tiempo, aún no, no puedes hacerle padre. Que vivas con un hombre está bien…

─¡Estoy casada!

─Como sea, pero que le des un hijo, no, no Candy, piénsatelo, recién cumpliste 24.

─Perdóname, por no ser como tú y Archie.

─¡Ni menciones ese nombre en esta casa…!

─¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Habla amiga!

Con ojos llorosos empezó a narrar lo acontecido en la noche, resulta que…

─Hola, nene, ¿me sirves un trago? Y Aparte te sirves uno para ti a mi nombre.

Archie se acercó a la rubia de avanzada edad de ojos verdes, muy cerca a su nariz le dijo─: se me antoja una rubia ardiente─. Esta pasó su dedo índice por entre sus labios y luego los metió en los de él.

─Estás muy niño.

─Vamos a la bodega te demostraré, mi querida Eleonor, que soy un hombre.

Cuando Paty, fue en busca de una botella los encontró en plena faena y les lanzó la botella, salió corriendo de ese lugar como alma que lleva el diablo y al legar a la casa tiró por la ventana toda la ropa de Archie, algunas las rasgó y otras las quemó.

─Por ese motivo, te digo que te esperes… no vayas tan aprisa como sabes que no te hará lo mismo.

─Por el hecho de que hayas pasado por un mal momento no significa que a mí me suceda lo mismo, además George es un hombre adulto, no es un chicuelo como Archie.

─Que coste, que te advertí.

─No debes advertir, George es un hombre maduro y me es fiel, porque me ama.

─No insistiré más, es tu decisión y la respetaré.

Tiempo después.

─Doctor, vengo por los resultados de mi prueba de embarazo, ¿es positivo?

─No, lo siento, Candy.

─¿Qué sucede, por qué no salgo embarazada? ¿Qué problema tengo?

─El problema no es usted.

─Podemos hacerle inseminación artificial.

─¿Inseminación artificial? No, no, ¿cómo me puede decir que no tendré un hijo de mi esposo? Sí es lo que más deseo.

─Lo lamento el conteo de esperma de su esposo es insuficiente. Es un caso frecuente en hombres que pasan de los 50 años.

Candy salió del consultorio desmoralizada, era un hecho que no destruiría a George con la noticia, por lo que decidió manejar por toda la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, pensando en lo que haría para mantener su matrimonio a flote.

En la casa de Pauna.

─Regresó tu hermano, es todo un galanazo ─decía Eleonor bebiendo de su martini.

─A ese no lo veas, Eleonor, es de otra casta.

─Es un hombre. Hm. hablando del rey de roma y este que se asoma. ¿Cómo está mi hombresote? ─le saludó tocándole el entre pierna, él se hizo hacia atrás para evitar que le siguiera tocando.

─¡Señora, Baker! Ja, ja, ja lo siento por usted, pero… hace años que este muchacho se apartó para otra.

─Te refieres a la frígida de Kelly, es una niña, lo que te hace falta es una mujer con más experiencia, que te enseñe.

─Estoy bien con mi novia. Decidí que le propondré matrimonio.

─Contaré los días para tenerte de vuelta.

─Ni le prestes atención Bert.

─Hermana, buscaré a Kelly al consultorio, hoy sale tarde.

─Ten cuidado parece que lloverá.

─No te preocupes tomaré el bus, soy el jefe de campaña contra la contaminación ambiental, entre menos autos circule por la vía, mejor será para nuestra atmosfera.

─¡Qué hombre tan maravilloso! Esa Kelly no sabrá apreciar ese manjar, lo presiento.

─Déjalo en paz, es un hombre hecho y derecho de treinta y cinco años y se decidió por lo correcto, estar con su novia de toda la vida.

Albert llegó al consultorio y oyó unos ruidos extraños, al abrir la puerta vio a su novia en brazos del doctor Frank. Ambos voltearon asombrados en dirección hacia a él. Ella caminó aprisa para darle alcance.

─Bert, deja que te explique, no te esperaba.

Furioso respondió─: en primera no me vuelvas a llamar ¡Bert! A partir de este momento ya no seremos pareja ─sacó de su bolsillo un estuche y lanzándoselo al piso le dijo─: ten, eso ya no será posible entre nosotros.

Albert se había marchado dejándola destrozada.

Deambulaba por la calles sin rumbo alguno. De pronto comenzó a llover a cantaros. Vio las luces de un auto que se aproximaba a él.

─Hey chico, ¿qué haces ahí sin paraguas y sin abrigo?, ¿te puedo llevar a donde gustes si deseas?

Albert con una sonrisa forzada, le contesto─: ando sin rumbo.

─Ya somos dos. Te pareces si nos hacemos compañía.

─Claro, me hará bien, ¿cómo te llamas?

─Candy.

─Creo que ambos tuvimos un mal día, el peor de todos.

─¿Cómo lo sabes?

─Por tus ojos, se ve que estuviste llorando. Si gusta no me diga el por qué─. Se hizo un silencio entre ellos algo incomodo Candy retomó la palabra.

─Por favor, no lo interpretes mal, solo quédate esta noche, conmigo, por favor.

Albert aceptó estar junto a ella. Candy llevó el auto a un hotel cercano, esa noche George se quedaría fuera de la ciudad por lo que no notaría su ausencia.

Candy abrió la habitación, quedaron uno frente al otro. Ella poco a poco se quitó las prendas: primero el abrigo y segundo dejó caer su vestido estampado en flores rosas, quedó en ropa interior, él se quitó su playera y la tomó por la cintura, ella le dijo en un susurro─: todo lo que quiero es hacerte el amor, hazme le amor, por favor, dime que tu también me deseas.

Esa noche ambos crearon magia, él hizo salir varias veces la mujer que hay en ella.

Al día siguiente, ella se levantó con sigilo sin despertarlo y le dejó una nota:

"_Yo soy la flor, tu eres la semilla, caminamos en el jardín, plantamos un árbol, no intentes encontrarme, por favor, no te atrevas, simplemente vivirás en mi recuerdo, siempre estarás allí". _

Continuará…

Selenityneza c, pivoine3 , AnneNov, Guest, Mercedes, bluegirl , Abril, ja, ja, ja, gracias por sus comentarios me hacen bien. Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi**

"Gracias, príncipe, por este hermoso regalo que me has dado, ahora, seré feliz junto al hombre que ha dejado todo por mí, es lo menos que puedo hacer por él, estaré junto a él hasta el final, construyendo una hermosa familia, adiós, jamás te olvidaré… mi ángel".

Ese fue el último pensamiento de Candy, antes de marcharse de aquel lugar con una nueva esperanza de vida, para su esposo y ella. Mientras Albert yacía desnudo en la cama en total quietud, complacido por la maravillosa noche que pasó junto con esa mujer que lo cautivó y le dio un respiro, después de lo acontecido.

Albert, al cabo de un rato despertó un poco desconcertado, llegó a creer que se trató de un simple sueño, debido al trago amargo que su novia de toda la vida le hizo pasar al verla en brazos de otro hombre, ocupando el lugar que por derecho a él le correspondía de no ser, porque al levantarse observó una bandeja plateada con una nota dirigida a él, entonces supo que no soñó y que ese encuentro realmente se dio con la desconocida de nombre Candy. Se vistió y guardó en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón la nota. Salió del hotel y tomó un taxi rumbo a su casa, al llegar encontró a su hermana en el sofá conversando con su mejor amiga Eleonor. Ambas tenían puesta la misma ropa de ayer.

─Albert, al fil llegaste, estábamos tan preocupadas por ti…

─No tengo duda de sus preocupaciones hacia mí ─expresó mirando amontonadas en un rincón justo al lado de la estantería de libros: cuatro botellas de vodka completamente vacía.

─Kelly, nos llamó llorosa y nos dijo que hubo un mal entendido entre ustedes ─decía Rosemary en tono de ebriedad y tratando de mantener fija la mirada─. Ella es una buena chica…

─Ja, ja, ja, ¿buena chica?, ya le he dicho a tu hermano que cuando guste le doy clases, muero por probar ─dijo saboreándose los labios antes de terminar la frase─ al gran Bert, ja, ja, ja, estoy segura que hace rato dejó de ser pequeño.

─¡Eleonor por Dios, respeta, deja de ser tan descarada!

─¡Dejen de discutir! Viví un mal momento; después de lo de anoche puedo asegurar que… mi relación con Kelly, llegó a su fin. Por razones que me hieren, no daré detalles.

─Hermanito, ¿te han lastimado como a mí?─con voz quejumbrosa (doliente) dijo─, bienvenido al mundo… de los que hemos sido… rechazados por el amor…─iba romper en llanto cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente y pasó Anthony, tratando de caminar aprisa para no ser notado, al tiempo que se hacía presión en el costado izquierdo.

─¡Hijo! ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?─Al darse cuenta que ni hizo caso, exclamó─: ¡Te he preguntado! ─Anthony, iba directo a las escaleras ignorando las palabras de su mamá, hasta que Albert, intervino.

─¡Sobrino! Tu madre te ha hecho una pregunta, ten el respeto de contestar.

─¡Estuve con unos amigos, ¿será que puedo ir a mi cuarto sin que me hagas el rutinario interrogatorio, madre?!

─No le contestes, así a tu mamá, le debes respeto.

─¿Respeto? Ja, ja, ja si ella misma ni se respeta, desde que la dejó George, no ha dejado de autocompadecerse, da lástima… verla en ese estado tan penoso. Cuando no está ebria es porque está enferma. ¡Yo hago con mi vida lo que me venga en gana y no daré explicaciones de ningún tipo!

Albert le trancó el paso y lo vio con seriedad─: ¿Y eso, cómo fue?

─Ya sabes, soy amante de los caballos de hierro.

─Preocupas a mi hermana…

─Quisiera creerlo…─Anthony, se soltó del agarre de Albert y fue a su habitación a curarse las heridas que se había ocasionado realizando moto acrobacias.

Albert fue hacia a su hermana para consolarla, mientras Eleonor aprovechó para sobar la espalda de ese imponente hombre.

─Tranquila hermana, juntos saldremos adelante y venceremos este trago amargo. Ahora entiendo: cómo te sentiste, como te sientes ─le dijo sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello para que dejara de llorar.

Días después…

Kelly entró a la oficina de Albert.

─Necesitamos hablar. Por el amor que me tienes, que nos tenemos, te suplico, no te suplico; te imploro que me dejes hablar sin interrupciones, por favor. Te contaré lo que sucedió con el Dr. Frank, por favor debes dejar… debes darme derecho a réplica.

Albert, aceptó, afirmándole con la mirada. Kelly se sentó frente a él y empezó a narrar los hechos.

─Frank, estoy feliz por la oportunidad que se me ha sido concedida al poder participar en ese fascinante proyecto: "El apoyo emocional a parejas que deciden adoptar bebes". El hogar de Pony, es un sitio maravilloso, daré la mejor atención a los niños… ¿por qué tan pensativo?

El médico respirando hondo, le respondió─: Kelly, llevo meses luchando con este sentimiento… cuando te conocí, aquella tarde… ─Kelly, se desconcertó ante la confesión de su amigo y mentor─. Me pareció que veía un ángel, un hermoso ángel descender del cielo para brindar alegría. Alegría a este hombre que ha dedicado su vida entera a la atención de personas enfermas y, que hasta hace poco creía, que era mi única razón de existir. Luego de la convivencia que tuvimos para lograr se le concediera los recursos económicos al hogar de Pony para continuar brindado sonrisa a los niños que han nacido, si la bendición de una familia, me he dado cuenta que no me equivoqué, eres una mujer excepcional… como ninguna.

Él se acercó a Kelly para mirarla a los ojos. Ella desvió sutilmente su rostro a un lado.

─Doctor, yo…

Con una sonrisa le dijo─: ahora, me vuelves a decir doctor, quedamos con que nos tutearíamos.

─Lo sé, solo que…

─Es él, ¿es tu novio… se trata de él, cierto?─, preguntó el Frank, casi que en un susurro. Kelly afirmó con la cabeza un tanto apenada por la revelación que le estaba haciendo su mentor. Él la volvió a mirar fijamente y le dijo─: permíteme, sólo una vez, probar tus dulces y delicados labios, permíteme… llevarme ese dulce recuerdo en mi memoria.

─Doc…

─Shss… no digas nada, bríndame este último recuerdo.

─En ese momento tú entraste y te pareció ver que nos besábamos, pero justo le iba a decir que ni en eso le complacería…

─Kelly… oh, Kelly…

Continuará.

**Abril-04,** querida amiga verás pasé por una situación difícil, ja, ja, ja de la que ahora me río, pero te agradezco de corazón tu apoyo. Sí, este George, no es tan puro como en la historia original, ja, ja, ja a ver qué opinas de él o de ellos, creo que he dado un poco más de pista en cuanto a la vida que lleva cada uno a ver qué te pareció este capítulo y por cierto sigo tu historia que es fascínate.

**Aminaabud,** el tío abuelo? Ja, ja, ja por ningún lado lo sería ellos no tienen vínculo sanguíneo ni con Georges ni con Candy, ja, ja, ja. El embrollo vendrá… bueno ya por ahí dijeron la canción de la cual sale esta historia. Gracias por comentar, princesa.

**Bluegirl,** si te lo propones serás una excelente escritora, todo es cuestión de querer, fíjate en Abril, ella es maravillosa. Por otra, parte que gracioso ja, ja, ja eso de regó una flor me hizo recordar la canción de Pedro Infante.

**pivoine3,** gracias por tu comentario, sí en efecto es como has dicho, la cosa será difícil cuando la verdad salga a luz pública, qué tú crees que pase?

**Guest,** ja, ja, ja me descubriste, pensé que nadie lo notaría es un tema musical de los 80 y desde hace meses me hacía ruido, y bueno tomé la decisión de darle vida a mi forma, espero sea del agrado de todas, es un tema fuerte, porque tiene varias vertientes Candy, quizás le parezcan una chica liberal solo, porque se casó con un hombre mucho mayor que él, pero es una jovencita como todas en busca de esa seguridad emocional que hasta el momento le brinda George.

**Selenityneza,** por ahí van los tiros como dicen en mi país, como ya dije es un tema fuerte, que espero que con sus comentarios ayuden a resolver esta situación que es difícil, esto está como la canción de María Teresa y Danilo, ja, ja, ja.

**Mercedes,** ja, ja, ja te pasas con ese comentario ja, ja, ja, pero vamos así pasa en la vida y no por ello son como dices o sí? Ja, ja, ja, me gustó tu comentario.

**JennyArdlay,** te confesaré algo no sé manejar unidades de libras sino de kilogramos, así que si me ayudas, ja, ja, ja sería bueno.

**AnneNov c,** me alegra que te haya gustado a mí también me gustan sus comentarios, los esperaré entusiasta.

Gracias, a todas, saludos cordiales. Dios nos bendiga.


	4. Chapter 4

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.**

Albert, se levantó hacia a ella para abrazarla con ojos de arrepentimiento, viéndole el rostro, le dijo─: Kelly, oh, Kelly, lo siento tanto, yo, yo pensé… no puedo engañarte no es gusto para ti, engañarte sería quitarte la oportunidad de vivir con alguien, con alguien que sí valga la pena…

Con cara contrariada por las palabras de su exnovio, preguntó─: no entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres con, alguien… mejor? Nadie podrá suplantarte, has sido un excelente novio… no tengo como describir lo genial que has sido…tenemos casi 18 años de estar juntos, como amigos, como pareja…

─Comprendí… que yo no soy el hombre que te mereces, y… estos años, no sé cómo expresarlo…

─Expresar, ¿qué? Por Dios termina de hablar, ¿qué tratas de decir?

Albert, respiró profundamente para tomar valor─: anoche en el medio del dolor que sentí al pensar, creer que me habías traicionado… co…cono… ─Albert, se hizo el cabello hacia atrás y le dio la espalda ─conocí a… a alguien.

Kelly no resistió y le obligó al darle el frente─: ¿Qué tratas de decir, a quién conociste?

Con ojos lagrimosos le confesó─: a una mujer, perdóname, me acosté con ella…

─¡¿Cómo has dicho?! ¡Es mentira lo que dices, tú no, tú no, tú no podrías, eres el chico dulce…! ─se dio la vuelta, luego se volteó hacia a él y con mirada llena del más profundo dolor, sin poder decir nada más le dio doble bofetada y salió corriendo. Albert fue atrás de ella.

─¡Kelly, espera, no corras, te harás daño! ─Albert trató de darle alcance, pero ella sufrió un fuerte calambre en la pierna; en ese momento resbaló por las escaleras. Fue llevada a urgencias.

Mientras en el taller de Anthony…

─¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Qué hacen? ¡Oh por Dios que es está preciosidad! ─le preguntó Charlie a Tony, quitándose la chamarra de cuero para ponerse a trabajar junto a él.

─La firma de Iwata, me ha dado a probar esta belleza ─explicaba Tony emocionado─ es un modelo de la Yamaha MT-09 tiene un motor tricilíndrico crossplane CP3 de 847 centímetros cúbicos y 115 caballos de potencia, el chasis le he modificado con una nueva estructura multitubular de acero que agarra un esquema delantero completamente novedoso compuesto por dos horquillas oscilantes que permiten la inclinación con el doble de agarre.

─Por eso, eres el jefe, jefe ─dijo Tom, limpiándose las manos engrasadas de aceite de motor.

─Y, se nota que eres mi mejor amigo, ja, ja, ja. Siempre apoyándome en las buenas y en las malas.

─Para eso estamos. Por cierto, el prototipo de la otra vez, que usaste en la maratón, quedó hecho añicos. Nos extralimitamos con el uso de nitrógeno. Si se enteran nuestros adversarios, nos decapitaran…

─No te agites, Tom ─dijo Tony sacudiéndole los hombros para quitarle la preocupación─ la idea es usar todas nuestras armas para ganar y este fin de semana se disputaran 15 mil dólares, ¿cómo dejar de ganarlos? El nitrógeno es lo más seguro que hay. Además, nos permite usar plástico en vez de piezas de metal, lo cual nos ahorra un montón de dinero que no tenemos…

─Eres adinerado, tu padre…

─No utilizaré ni un centavo de ese hombre…

─¿Y, tú tío?

─Lograré las cosas por mi cuenta, no le deberé nada a nadie. Ojala mi madre tuviera la misma dignidad que tengo. Encuentra cualquier excusa para buscar a ese hombre que nos abandonó por una niña. ─expresó pegando con fuerza sus nudillos contra el escritorio.

En la casa de Pauna…

─Hazme caso llámalo y pídele dinero para comprar qué sé yo, dile que Anthony, requiere gastos universitarios, es su deber darle todo a su hijo, al fin y al cabo es el único que tiene, o ¿qué la mujercita esa se lo quedará todo?

─Según escuché, sus negocios andan mal…

─Ja, ja, ja, ¡fantástico, brindemos por eso amiga!

─Por eso, no me parece momento para importunarlo con gastos innecesarios.

─¿Gastos innecesario? ¿Te compadeces del hombre que se aprovechó de tu juventud y que luego te desechó como si no valieras nada?

─Pero…

─Pero, ¡pero nada! Aprende de mí, mira no más como me quedaron estas dos nenas, son una talla más grande, y ni hablar de mi trasero, está, exquisito─, se dio una palmadita en él─ Y, muérete este fin de semana, la pasaré divino en un crucero lleno de jovenzuelos dispuestos a proveernos de su néctar rejuvenecedor…

─¿Proveernos? Eleonor, ¿por qué hablas en plural?

─Porque, por cierto, ─Tomó un sorbo de su Martini, saboreando la deliciosa aceituna que yacía al fondo de la bebida─. Compré pasaje para ambas ─dijo sacando los boletos de su pecho.

─¿Ah? ¿Pero, como se te ocurre que yo…?

─Pero, pero, pones puros peros, ¡qué mojigata eres! ¡Por eso es que te cambió ese hombre! ─Eleonor al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se llevó las manos a la boca para autocallarse; en seguida se disculpó─. Perdóname, perdóname, nunca debí decir eso…

─No te lamentes, es cierto… ¡iré a ese viaje!

─¡Así se habla, amiga!

─Y pediré más dinero a George o Georgi como le llama esa estúpida, que pretendió ser mi amiga, que descarada, si él no se compadeció de mí, yo menos de él.

─Esa es la actitud, brindemos por ello, ja, ja, ja.

Al tiempo dijeron─: ¡Salud!

Por otro lado, de la sala quirúrgica, salía el doctor Frank, quien debía dialogar con Albert, pese a la intolerancia que se tenían.

─Ella está estable ─dijo quitándose el tapabocas─. Digamos que la caída de cierto modo fue beneficiosa para ella. Descubrimos un fibroma a nivel de las trompas de Falopio, ya lo retiramos. Posiblemente… pueda afectar en el futuro su fertilidad. Con tratamiento seguro, mejorará.

George era sorprendido por Candy en la oficina.

─¡Amor, amor, adivina!

─Hm. Tanta alegría de parte de mi esposa, significa una sola cosa y, esa cosa es…─ Candy, le miró afirmando lo que él se imaginaba─. ¡Oh, cielos!

─¡Qué maravilloso! ─no la dejó de abrazar y hacer girar de felicidad─. Esta noche te haré el amor mil veces, no digo mil sino tres mil, te lo mereces. Me has hecho rejuvenecer.

Continuará.

**Mercedes,** cierto Pauna tiene un comportamiento destructivo, creo que no lo ha podido superar. Pero, eso sucede cuando vives o te aferras más otra persona cuando esta te deja, sientes que el mundo se te acaba y tu solo deseas desaparecer con él, es una actitud que vemos en muchas personas. Así que no sé cómo Pauna saldrá del atolladero en el que está.

**pivoine3**, eso será definitivo, pero bajo que circunstancia será, realmente Candy, será capaz de abandonar a su adorado esposo que lo dejó todo por ella? Es la pregunta que me hago.

**Bluegirl,** gracias reina por apoyarme en todo te aprecio y por la forma en la que escribes se nota que eres grandiosa en todos los aspectos como persona y como escritora así que gustosa me gustaría ver una de tus ideas plasmadas, estoy segura que por lo menos ya tienes a una fiel seguidora. No es mucho pero por algo se empieza.

En cuanto a los años de experiencia no creo ja, ja, ja tengo fallas, de hecho acabé de pasar por un pésimo momento en mi vida, verás renuncié a un empleo maravilloso que me daba mi puesto profesional, pero el pago era insulso, con eso no vivo 5 dólares al mes, así que una firma de comunicaciones estratégicas le gustó mi curriculum, me dio un contrato verbal ganando 30 dólares al mes no es mucho, pero por lo menos podría comprar comida para mí. Soy inexperta a penas me gradué de periodista, así que no he realizado notas de prensa como tal, mi compañera me dijo que no me preocupara que ella tampoco sabía cuando llegó y le enseñaron, claro mi excompañera tiene más presencia que yo, porque es alta y rubia. A mí no me dieron la oportunidad de aprender así que estoy desempleada y hago uno que otros trabajos a duras penas para comer, duré varios días: deprimida, me sentía en total frustración, poca cosa. Pero, los domingos voy a un taller de actuación y mi profesor dice que mi talento está en ser actriz hago muy bien los diversos papeles y me parando los diálogos con una o máximo dos lecturas, si supiera que no me mato leyendo me estaría insultado. En fin, sus palabras me ja, ja, ja, me levaron la estima, Al punto que le ofrecí uno de mis escritos y aunque no obtendremos ganancias a la primera lo haremos por amor al arte y además me dará experiencia en la producción, creo que nací para eso Dios me lleva al mundo de la actuación y producción. La cortaré aquí porque sino ja, ja, ja no termino.

**Abril-04**, bueno Candy es una niña aún, creo que si no más recuerdo tiene 24 años, se hizo mujer de George, en una etapa de completa tristeza y cree que él es lo máximo en la vida, se siente segura, es su zona de confort. Bueno a ver qué opinas de este capítulo, creo que todo se volvió un despelote, cómo hacer que cada uno vuelva a su cauce es lo difícil. Y no te digo que eres genial, porque me caigas bien es la verdad. De las que mencionas solo conozco a MadelRos, el resto aunque no la conozco sé que son excelentes escritoras y siempre que sean historias de los rubios con deleite disfrutaré de sus escritos. Mil gracias reina por estar ahí sin ustedes, hubiera caído en depresión total.

**Selenityneza**, ja, ja, ja me ha fascinado tu crítica, es magnífica. Ambas son unas cotorras guapas, te diré que estas dos me gustan mucho, sin embargo, considero que Eleonor, se pasa, ¿será que ella se refleja en su amiga y por eso le da consejos locos? Gracias por comentar. A ver qué opinas de este capítulo, je, je, je. Espero sea de tu agrado y el de todas.

Dios, nos bendiga ¡SIEMPRE!


	5. Chapter 5

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

En el crucero.

─¡Vicent, el mejor amante que pueda tener una mujer, que felicidad encontrarte aquí en este crucero!¿Eres el capitán? ─saludó Eleonor extendiendo los brazos, con completa efusividad y dichosa de presentárselo a su amiga.

Dándole un beso en la mejilla cerca de la oreja Vicent, le dice─: Cómo mientes, nunca te he llevado a la cama, prima. Ni siquiera para leerte un cuento antes de dormir.

─Shss, calla, sígueme la corriente de que eres el amante perfecto, te quiero para alguien al que adoro y si no hago alarde de tus cualidades masculinas, quizá se desanime─. Dándose la vuelta expresa─: te presento a Pauna, a pesar de tener cierta edad, esta como el vino, ¿cierto?

Vicent, elegantemente se acercó a ella besándole sus nudillos─: es usted una mujer… encantadora.

─Vaya, es usted la versión americana de… Rodolfo Valentino, es un usted, un coqueto.

─Ante una dama como usted, sería un pillo, un ladronzuelo, capaz de robarle sus más preciados tesoros y, me refiero a esos hermosos zafiros que ocupan un espacio fascinante en su bello rostro.

─Oh, por Dios, ¡que galante es…!

─Es un hombre como pocos, date la oportunidad de conocerlo ─Eleonor le guiñó el ojo y los dejó conversando.

─No creas todo lo que te dice ella, es una parlanchina.

─¿Me lo dices o me lo preguntas?

─Ja, ja, ja eres una mujer elocuente. Ven te enseñaré el barco, tiene lugares preciosos.

─¿Y los de envite y azar?

─¿Eres ludópata?

─No, pero deseo probar mi suerte una vez más.

─Pues, acompáñame a que pruebes nuevamente… tu suerte ─expresó el capitán ofreciéndole su brazo izquierdo para que se sujetara a él, mientras le mostraba cada parte del buque.

En la pista de motocross los concursantes se colocaban en sus posiciones.

─Esto sí que es una sorpresa; ¡una mujer siendo parte de un evento de machos…!

─No he sido la primera en participar, Neal Legan.

─Pero sí, serás la última, ja, ja, ja ─rieron los cómplices del niño rico.

─No le prestes atención Annie, ganarás y los dejarás en ridículo a todos.

─Si lo hago Paty, será, gracias a ti, pese a que eres ingeniero marítimo…

─Aún no lo soy, y antes de hacer el postgrado, soy ingeniero mecánico por lo que tengo conocimiento general de toda clase de motor y, por ti seré la mejor mecánica de motos.

─Gracias, amiga. Me habría gustado ver a Candy.

─A mi también, pero ahora que está en estado de gravidez ya nada será como antes, debe cuidarse.

─Esperemos que la ex no se ensañe contra ella ─habló Annie preocupada por su amiga.

─Yo tampoco deseo que ella, se gane el odio de esa familia, ya ves como éramos unidas con Tony, ahora él nos ve como…

─Si fuéramos poca cosa, él estuvo enamorado de ella y saber que su padre se casó con su amor, le resulta frustrante. He sabido que ya ni…

─Has silencio, ahí viene.

─Hola chicas, ¿cómo están?

─Bien. Anthony, ¡qué sorpresa…! ─contestó Annie.

─¿Qué las saluden?, tienen razón chicas he sido poco caballeroso. Al verlas en este sitio con falta de feminidad, me hace sentir admiración por ustedes. El atreverse a enfrentar un deporte lleno de…

─¿Machismo? ─inquirió Annie.

─Iba a decir: rudeza. Chicas, reflexionen sobre todo tú Annie, te puedes lesionar…

─No me subestime, Tony.

─Annie, me preocu…

─Tony, amor, te he estado buscando por todas partes, ¿qué haces tan solo?

─Está conversando con nosotras, Elisa ─replicó Paty en tono molesto.

Elisa indiferente dijo─: como dije, ¿qué haces tan solo? Quiero darte tu beso de la suerte. Toma, cariño.

─Vámonos Paty, necesitan intimidad.

─Annie, chicas, ¡esperen! ─dijo Tony, tratándose de zafar del agarre de Elisa, quien no dejaba de besarle.

─Déjalas, son unas tontas ─expresó en tono sensual.

─¡Quieres parar de seguirme! ─La apartó de él─. Tú y yo no tenemos compromiso alguno. No pienso ilusionarte. ¡Así que déjame tranquilo!

─Esta humillación no se quedará así, ¡te lo juro! ─Elisa, salió corriendo llena de rabia y odio.

─SEÑORES, PREPÁRENSE PARA HACER SUS ÚLTIMAS APUESTAS, PRONTO VEREMOS QUIÉN SERÁ ¡EL TRIUNFADOR!, DE ESTA COMPETENCIA ¿SERÁ ACASO: NEAL LEGAN REPRESENTANTE DE LOS MATONES DE LA CARRETERA? O ¿ANTHONY ARDLAY, REPRESENTANTE DE LOS GUERREROS DE LA CARRETERA O Annie Britter, el resplandor de la carretera?, qué tierna y frágil niña, ¿podrá vencer a estos aguerridos hombres? La tabla de las apuestas tiene nada más un voto a favor, ¡REALMENTE SERÁ UN MILAGRO SI LOGRA VENCERLOS, JA, JA, JA!

─No le hagas caso, es un idiota. Annie, ten fe en ti.

─Gracias, Paty, ¿qué haría sin tu apoyo? La gente parece disfrutar de la desgracia de los demás. Desvaloran el esfuerzo que he tenido que pasar por estar aquí. Simplemente se burlan de mí, de mi condición de mujer. ¿Qué hay de malo de gustarme el ruido del motor, en vez, del sonido del piano que a más de uno cautiva con su suave melodía? Sé que estos dedos sirven para tocar la sonata de Beethoven o Mozart con facilidad, pero lo mío, lo mío es correr en las calles.

─Ya dejen de hablar, niñitas e incorpórense a la pista de salida; si desean seguir en la competencia ─advirtió el animador con desdeño.

─Ya es tiempo, deséame: suerte ─dijo Annie colocándose el casco.

─Suerte no, éxito, que Dios te acompañe.

─Lo hará. ¡Amén!

─En sus marcas, listo: ¡fuera!

En la mente de Neal: "¡no me ganarán y menos una niña tonta!"

─Estamos en plena competencia, es impresionante como estos motociclistas lo dan todo por el todo, ahí van en la primera curva, un tanto cerrada, pero el guerrero de la autopista toma la delantera, parece que su moto es ligera.

─Cierto, Jimmy, se tambalea con facilidad, esto puede ser perjudicial para él en cualquier momento.

─El motor que lleva es sumamente ligero, pero vean quien le está pisando el tubo de escape, ja, ja, ja el resplandor de la carretera, ¡es increíble! Van por la cuarta curva próximos a llegar a la quinta y última, está muy cerrado el final, pero Neal no se queda atrás, ¡final de fotografía! Y, todos se acercan a felicitar a los competidores.

─¡Lo hiciste, bien Annie!

─Gracias, Tony, tú también.

A lo lejos se escuchó el nombre del ganador─: El vencedor es… es… ¡EL GUERREO DE LA CARRETERA!

Le iban entregar el dinero cuando Elisa hizo acto de presencia─: ¡Es un tramposo!

─¿Cómo? ─dijeron todos al unísono.

─Revisen el motor es a base de nitrógeno, es un ¡Tramposo!

─Es cierto, dijo el organizador del evento, esto convierte a Annie Britter en la ganadora.

─Ninguna Annie, esta competencia es de hombres ─Neal, la empujó abruptamente al piso por lo que Tony intervino y lo golpeó directo a la cara, empezó una pelea de un todo contra todos.

Candy le deba de probar a George en la boca un delicioso guiso de langostino que aprendió a preparar en sus clases de cocina (quería ser la mejor ama de casa), cuando se escuchó el sonar del teléfono.

─Contestaré ─dijo George animado.

─No tardes amor.

─¿Qué sucede Georgi, por qué esa cara?

Continuará.

Gracias por los comentarios amigas, me han inspirado a más son excelentes.

**Mercedes**, ojala Pauna logre la estabilidad emocional que necesita, más con le apoyo de su amiga, pero realmente la amiga será su bien. Bueno los personajes principales son George o Candy, ya vemos que todo gira alrededor de ellos dos. Sin embargo, la trama es fuerte participan todos los personajes de la trama por lo que será rudo el fic. A todos les di papeles importantes ja, ja, ja ya ando de directora.

**Selenityneza**, me alegra que te guste el fic, si es algo distinto aquí Candy es una mujer como cualquier otra que se enamora y desea tener una familia.

Ja, ja, ja qué cómico tu comentario me encantan ja, ja, ja. Eso es lo que hacen la mayoría de las mujeres separadas vengarse del marido dejándolos en la calle, dicen si desean estar con la otra que inicie desde cero.

Creo que Pauna y Eleonor son más ajustadas a la realidad, por eso es más fácil congeniar con ellas.

Como vemos la situación de todos es difícil y compleja, son varias historias dentro de una trama fuerte de difícil manipulación, porque cualquier acto puede ser mal interpretado. ¿Si me explico, ja, ja, ja?

**Abril-04**, tienes toda la razón me agrada mucho lo que me has dicho de profundizar las emociones, haré todo lo posible, bueno hablé un poco más de la vida de Tony, ya vemos como es su actitud, derivada de la separación, sin embargo trata de seguir adelante. Pero no diré más para que sigan descubriendo más de cada uno de ellos, espero que este capítulo haya dejado un poco más de pista.

La mayoría se ha identificado más con Pauna, eso me gusta mucho.

**pivoine3,** la situación se pone cada vez más difícil entre ellos, primero que tienen varias cosas en contra, yo no me quiero imaginar cuando, uy, me escalofría nada más imaginar lo que pasará si se llegase saber la verdad.

Bueno, chicas espero sus opiniones.

Gracias miles de gracias. Dios nos bendiga!


	6. Chapter 6

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.**

─Este barco fue creado por un gran amigo, invirtió todo su dinero en este proyecto, en el cual le estoy apoyando. Es pequeño a diferencia de otros, pero lujoso. Desde aquí se puede observar las cuatro piscinas climatizadas, también cuenta con espacios deportivos como tenis, golf…

─Es extraordinario y tú eres un excelente amigo al apoyarle en sus locuras, digo como puso sus ahorros de la vida en… bueno, ¿es que no vio la película del Titanic?

─Ja, ja, ja Pauna, ¡qué divertida eres! Ja, ja, ja…

─No es diversión es preocupación. Está bien que se ame los sueños, pero puede quedar en la ruina total, debiste persuadirlo.

─Eres más tierna de lo que me había comentado, Eleonor ─expresó con voz dulce. Creando una sensación extraña en la boca del estomago de la bella rubia de ojos azules como el mar─. El barco está asegurado.

─Eso me da respiro.

─Te preocupa tanto por los demás…

─Sí, es una pésima costumbre que tengo. De niña sufrí de una cardiopatía, que gracias al avance tecnológico, superé. Es una afección hereditaria así somos las mujeres de mi familia preocupadas por otros, ha de ser el motivo por el que sufrimos del corazón.

─En ese caso me convertiré en un experto en cardiología, por ti.

Pauna, carraspeó en seguida─: y… cuéntame más de la arquitectura del barco.

─Otras de las diferencia de este barco con respecto a otros, que lo hace innovador, es que tiene espacios de recreación para cada grupo de personas, según la edad. Verás no es lo mismo un niño de dos años que uno de ocho años.

─En eso estamos de acuerdo.

─Sí, pensado en eso, tenemos lugares especiales para niños de cero a siete años de edad (permite que los padres se distraigan), de ocho a catorce años, de quince a veinte y un años, y de veinte y dos años a cuarenta. Más de cuarenta en un ambiente especial.

─Vaya, me siento discriminada.

─Estamos discriminados. Es que no es lo mismo los pensamientos de una persona de más de cuarenta. Por lo común nos incomoda el humo del cigarrillo y el volumen alto…

─Entonces Eleonor tiene como quince años. Es justo lo que a ella le fascina.

─Ja, ja, ja. Definitivamente me vas a matar de la risa con tus ocurrencias.

Pauna, puso cara de pocos amigos─: entonces una mujer de 24 años en nada se la llevaría con un hombre pasado de los 50.

─Mas bien con uno de 35 años…

─Y eso, ¿por qué?

─Porque la mujer biológicamente es más madura que el hombre. Un ejemplo: las niñas sanas tienen su menarquía a los doce años y son precoces a los 8 años. En cambio un varón sano a los 14 años se desarrolla y si son precoces a los 9 años y eso ocurre solo en el 1 o 2% de los niños. La mujer comienza a pensar en hijos después de los 25 años; mientras el hombre, después de los 35, sienta cabeza. De aquí que la pareja ideal sea un hombre diez años mayor que la mujer para estar en igual condiciones mentales.

─Ja, ja, ja y tú, ¿qué edad tienes?

─Soy diez años mayor que tú.

─Eres un coqueto… ─espera un momento está sonando mi móvil.

─¿Tienes de tono a Paquita La del Barrio? ─preguntó arqueando una ceja.

─Es una poeta ─dijo antes de contestar la llamada─. ¿Cómo? ¡Mentira, no puede ser!

─¿Qué sucede? ─Vicent, tomó el móvil al ver como Pauna se desmoronaba por la noticia recibida─. Habla Vicent ─él escuchó todo y respondió─: iremos en camino. Vicent de inmediato llamó a la torre de control para tener permiso de atracar en el muelle más cercano y así llevar a Pauna a tierra firme donde tomar un vuelo directo a Chicago. Ella estaba aturdida y no la abandonaría.

─Esto que me ha hecho Anthony, no tiene nombre es un despreocupado y es culpa de Pauna que siempre le alcahueteó sus locuras, y tú Candy no debiste venir.

─Conozco a los chicos y esto que pasó de seguro es culpa de ese tal Legan que le ha demandado. Mira allá está el alguacil.

─Soy el padre de Anthony…

─Ardlay, ¿Athony Ardlay? ─buscó el guardia en su libreta.

─En realidad su nombre es: Anthony Johnson Ardlay ─expresó seriamente George que en nada le agradó que su hijo le negara su apellido.

Mientras en la celda con algunas heridas superficiales Tony, reclamaba a Tom─: ¿cómo pudiste llamarle y justamente a él?

─Llamé a tu tío, pero no respondió, dejé un mensaje de voz…

─¡No debiste llamar a ninguno! De este rollo salgo solo, sin ayuda…

─Pero, ¿cuándo? Neal Legan te ha demandado por una suma millonaria, técnicamente le reorganizaste el rostro…

─¡Chicos, chicos! Por favor, no discutan ─les decía Annie desde la celda opuesta─. Esto ha sido mi culpa… Tony, gracias por defenderme, jamás creí… que… tú, precisamente tú, me defenderías… Me encargaré de pagar todo, hablaré con mis padres…

─Annie… no lo hagas, tengo, tengo ahorros podré pagar…

─Anthony Johnson Ardlay, afuera le espera su padre junto a su abogado. Haga el favor de salir de la celda.

─Annie, tranquila resolveré todo.

Afuera en la delegación.

─¡Esto es mucho dinero! Se quedará en la cárcel, que pague con creces lo que ha hecho a ese joven a ver si el encierro le enseña a ser un ciudadano respetable.

─Estás siendo muy duro con él, George. Anthony, fue mi amigo y siempre actuó correctamente.

─Tampoco estoy de acuerdo con que andes con esas chicas que parecen callejeras, visten con pantalones de cuero y blusas cortas que muestran abiertamente sus ombligos.

─Así me conociste a mí.

─Tú jamás te exhibiste de esa forma. Tipo chica rock star. Vestías una linda falda escocesa, que el simple recordar, me hace estremecer ─dijo acercándose al oído de Candy.

El guardia los interrumpió.

─Aquí está el muchacho.

A la estación policiaca entraba Pauna agitada tomada del brazo de Vicent, quien le brindaba apoyo. Al ver a Tony se zafó del agarre del capitán para besar a su hijo, quien acarició con preocupación, ignorando a su exmarido y a su actual esposa.

─Te puedes acostumbrar a mirar a tu hijo tras las rejas. Porque no pienso pagar ni un cuarto de dólar para que salga de la prisión. Es un maleante. Estoy esperando un hijo con mi mujer y no lo quiero de mal ejemplo.

La noticia dejó por unos segundos sin palabras a Pauna.

─¿Qué clase de rata eres? Expresarte de forma despectiva de tu propia sangre. ¿Sabes? No te necesitamos, no te necesito, no necesito de tu dinero ─dijo con firmeza─. El dinero en mi familia es lo de menos. Bert, se encargara de todo. Mi hermano tiene dinero de sobra y esto será para él como comprar un simple caramelo. Así que metete tus migajas por donde mejor pueda entrarte.

Continuará.

Antes de contestar a sus respectivos comentarios quiero agradecerles por esos que sí con comentarios, guao me dejaron boquiabierta, si realmente logré que se calzaran en los zapatos de estos personajes y es porque si la estoy haciendo bien, ja, ja, ja mil gracias...

**Aminaabud**, existen mujeres que se quedan en el pasado culpando a otras mujeres, pero cuando uno de los dos empieza a mirar para otro lado, la culpa es de la pareja de ambos no de un tercero. Deben evaluarse y ser honesto y saber cuál fue la causa de que su amor se apagara? Estoy de acuerdo con tu comentario.

**Selenityneza**, ja, ja, ja, este comentario me hizo creer que me llevé el óscar a mejor guión mil gracias. Más de esta clase de comentarios y puf! Me creo la mejor de todas. Gracias.

Bueno, en cuanto al asunto de Archie y Eleonor, sí lo hicieron, esta escena la tomé del manga recuerda que él tenía entre sus cosas revista de la actriz, ahora entiendo, porque le tenía tanto odio Terry, ja, ja, ja será que sentía que el pícaro tenía sueños húmedos con el ser le albergó por nueve meses ja, ja, ja. Esto no lo dice la novela, pero pudo haber pasado, ja, ja, ja.

Sí, George recibió la noticia de su hijo, pero de que esta en la delegación, que es casi lo mismo en esos lugares suelen haber matones.

Espero que este capítulo también te haya llenado de emociones.

A Candy ya la vamos a ir conociendo y Albert ya está a punto de volver.

**Abril-04**, creo que Pauna ya está empezando a despertar de nuevo, ¿no crees? A mí también me emocionó la carrera. No te preocupes pronto iremos conociendo más los personajes y a ver si los aman o los odian. Gracias reina por tu hermoso comentario. Te adoro.

**Bluegirl**, como siempre gracias por el apoyo. Tienes razón las situaciones difíciles me hecho ser un poco más fuerte y aceptarme tal cual como soy, ja, ja, ja le robé la frase a la película del diario de Bridge. Los días que no publico es porque estoy trabajando y a la vez leo una novela completa para adquirir vocabulario. En cuanto Abril te aseguro que es una de las mejores escritoras que he leído es una dicha tenerla de amiga. Recomendada. Y por cierto pásame una receta de cocina. Besos amiga.

Dios nos bendiga, a ver que les pareció el capítulo de hoy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

─¿Qué has dicho, mujer? ─inquirió George con firmeza, merodeándola, llevando la parte inferior de su saco hacia atrás con las manos metidas en los bolsillos─. Sino más recuerdo tu hermano era un simple mocoso de ocho años que ni sabía cómo bajarse la cremallera para sacarse el pito y orinar. Dediqué diecisiete años de mi vida en evitar que el primo de tu padre lo desfalcara como tenía previsto hacer, ¿qué crees que habría pasado si yo no hubiera tomado el control de la empresa, mientras tú te ibas de paseo con tu tierno hermano? Sé lo que habría pasado… ambos estarían en algún suburbio de Chicago viviendo de la caridad de los vecinos.

─¿Qué cosas dices, por qué hablas así de él, si bien te veía tratarlo como si fuera tu hijo?

─Le quiero, pero no por ello ocultaré la verdad; si tiene amasada toda una fortuna, es gracia a que yo se la construí. ¡Así que no vengas con que tu hermanito puede comprar el medio continente si desea!

─Se lo debes a mi padre…─masculló Pauna en tono débil.

─¿A tu padre? ¿A TU PADRE? Ya pagué los estudios que me brindó, cuidando de ustedes dos. Trabajando día y noche para que disfrutaran de la vida que quisieran─. Pauna se tapaba los oídos. Vicent se acercó a ella, quien se refugió en su pecho.

─¡Basta! Es una dama…

─¿Y este, de dónde lo sacaste?

George y Vicent se miraron con desprecio.

─¡Soy su amigo y no seguiré tolerando, que usted la trate del modo que está haciendo!

─SUFICIENTE CON ESTA DISCUSIÓN ─Intervino el comisario─, de continuar… les garantizo una celda privada, para ambos─, les miró de reojo─ por una semana con una comida: pan y agua gratis al día.

Candy tomó la palabra─: Georgi, cariño no te alteres. Verte así no me hace bien, no nos hace bien a ninguno…

─Has caso a tu joven mujer, regresa a tu nuevo hogar. Olvídate de mi madre y de mí. Como has dicho ya estás a mano con mi abuelo. Necesitas vivir la vida que mi tío y mi madre te robaron, anda, vete.

─Muchacho, ¡a mí me respetas! Una cosa son tu madre y tu tío y otra eres tú…

Una voz familiar se oyó desde la entrada de la estación policiaca─: ¡Anthony, Pauna! ─Era Bert, que hacía acto de presencia. Apenas escuchó el mensaje de voz dejado por Tom, salió corriendo del hospital con suma preocupación. Llevaba días al pendiente de la salud de Kelly, no quiso decir a su hermana lo que había pasado para evitarle, más preocupaciones.

Pauna se soltó de Vicent para ir a recibir a su hermano, a quien consideraba su salvador. Antes de que Candy pudiera ver el hermano de la ex de su esposo Paty la jaló a ella y pidió que la siguiera en voz baja.

─Paty, ¿qué ha pasado?

─Neal inició todo, ya sabes cómo es: un malcriado. Ahora quiere demandar por una suma millonaria a Tony. Annie también está encarcelada. Si sus padres se enteran de seguro la harán irse lejos de la ciudad. Y, el sueño de ella es ser la mejor piloto de motocross. Sus sueños serán truncados. No será feliz. Las amo ambas y simplemente deseo la felicidad en ambas.

─Oh, Paty, yo también las amo, ¿pero qué podemos hacer?

─Piden 15 mil dólares de fianza, yo en mi cuenta tengo siete mil. Hablé con unos amigos y me lograron prestar dos mil…

─No te preocupes pongo el resto. George me ha pasado una mensualidad, con eso podré pagar. De vuélvele el dinero a tus amigos.

─Oh, Candy, ¡gracias!

─Para eso están las amigas. Tampoco se preocupen por Anthony, convenceré a Georgi de que debe sacar a su hijo por el bien de nuestro hijo.

─¡Cierto! Estas preñadota, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas?

─Dos semanas desde que recibí la noticia. Estoy tan feliz, muero por saber si será niño o niña.

─Yo también. Vayamos a mi auto para hacer el pago desde la computadora portátil.

─¡Por fin! ¿Harán el pago? ─preguntó seriamente el alguacil.

─Sí ─respondió George adelantándose a Albert.

─Bien, el joven podrá salir hasta mañana, acompáñeme.

Albert abrazaba a su hermana. Vicent sugirió─: puedo llevarles de vuelta a casa. Mi auto está aparcado afuera.

─No me quiero ir. Me quedaré con mi muchacho.

─Madre deje de llorar. Mañana estaré de vuelta en casa. Me han tratado bien. Tío, por favor llévesela.

Albert asintió con la mirada. Sabía que ese tipo de emociones no le hacía nada bien a la salud de su hermana.

─Vamos hermana, me quedaré contigo.

─Gracias, hermanito, pero, no creo que pueda dormir esta noche─ Con desgane Pauna obedeció la petición de su hijo, que por un momento fue amable con ella─. Nos vemos hijito hermoso, oraré por ti.

─Lo sé madre. También te amo. Perdona por haberte preocupado ─Ella desde lejos, le lanzó un tierno beso a su hijo.

Candy entró nuevamente a la estación se iba a cruzar con Pauna, pero, prefirió desviarse. No quería ver la mirada de Pauna, le dolía saber que la consideraba culpable del rompimiento.

George salía de la comisaría.

─Listo nos podemos marchar. Anthony, saldrá mañana.

─George, me alegra que hayas hecho lo correcto al fin y al cabo será el hermano de nuestro hijo. En nada me gustaría que tuviera a su hermano en prisión.

En la casa Candy se cambiaba su ropa por la de dormir (un sexy baby doll color rojo). George estaba en la cama sentado tenía un rostro que reflejaba frustración. Candy le masajeaba la espalda para relajarlo. Él se levantó y dijo─: sé que me vi como el peor de los patanes. ¿Se puede amar y odiar a la vez? ─Candy le seguía con la mirada expectante─, sí, amo al hermano de Pauna, es mi hijo mayor; aunque nunca se lo he dicho. Es solo que… Cuando su padre me dio la segunda oportunidad de mi vida, de hacerme un hombre de bien… ¡qué irónica es la vida y yo acusando a mi hijo de maleante y yo era uno! Tenía catorce años cuando él me llevó a su hogar a ser parte de la familia, estuve a punto de robarle su portafolio en Francia, y…─con una sonrisa ladera expresó─, en vez de llevarme a la estación policiaca más cercana, me llevó a su hogar. Ahí conocí a Pauna. Ellos me recibieron como a un hijo, nunca pude ver a Pauna como a una hermana. Me pareció preciosa, encantadora. Entonces el sumo interés, el desespero de la familia de tener el heredero, creó una atmosfera pesada en el hogar. La señora Ardlay, que era como mi madre estaba pasando por su segundo aborto, no se sabía la causa por la que no podía retener en su vientre por más de tres meses el bebé. Yo la amaba con todo mi corazón. Me dio el amor que tanto necesité de una mujer…─A George le brillaba los ojos al recordarla, posteriormente se le nubló─, me critiqué, me reproché el sentir que un recién nacido, un niño me robó el derecho de seguir disfrutando del amor de una madre. Lloré como no tienes idea su muerte, yo tenía una madre y un padre y… de pronto se deshizo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Luego me hice novio de Pauna, y el señor William murió, entonces todas las atenciones de ella se desviaron a él, se convirtió en su máxima preocupación. No le odio es que siento que me ha robado a dos de las mujeres más importante de mi vida. Fue un error haberme casado con ella.

─Gerogi, cuánto dolor albergas en tu alma…

─¿Debería confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos y desahogar esta pena?

─De nada servirá una verdad que lo terminará hiriendo.

─Más vale una verdad a tiempo, que una mentira que a la larga perjudicará a más de uno.

─A veces una mentira sirve para hacer felices a los demás, ¿por qué perturbarle?

─Es cierto ─George se volvió a sentar estrujándose el rostro─. Él me habló hace unos días quiere hacerme participe de un complejo turístico en Florida. No le he dado respuesta.

─¿Qué piensas hacer?

─Ash, siento que lo ocurrido en el día de hoy es una señal para reconciliarme con ese chico─, Candy besó su mejilla─ Me iré a duchar. En un rato estaré devuelta para descansar. Duerme necesitas reposo. Mañana será un nuevo día─. Besó con ternura la frente de Candy.

Continuará.

Abril, gracias por tus porras geniales me gusta que te hay gustado el capítulo, espero que este también.

Por cierto, antes que se me olvide la canción es del grupo Heart, son dos hermanas una pelinegra y otra como pelirroja o rubia. La canción se llama: All I wanna do is make love to you (Subtítulos español).

P.D: eres una de mis escritoras favoritas.

**Selenityneza**, te confieso que Pauna y Vicent son mi pareja favorita, tienen una hermosa historia de amor, también suspiro con ambos, son lindos. Bueno ya sabes qué pasó con Bert, ya apareció el chico de ojos azules como la mañana de una dulce primavera, no anda por ahí haciendo hijos con Candy cayó embrujado, porque es Candy y ella es clase aparte. Bueno creo que ahora conocemos un poco más de George.

Gracias por esos comentarios tan buenos son excelentes, me gusta y me motiva a escribir más ya ven llevo varios capítulos en un día.

Dios nos bendiga, me agrada que se metan en la trama.


	8. Chapter 8

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

Albert ayudaba a bajar a su hermana del auto, quien buscaba de abrigarse con las manos, su hermano tiernamente la rodeó con los de él y besándole la frente le dijo─: Anthony, estará bien en la mañana saldrá y todo será como antes.

Pauna miró a Vicent con agradecimiento.

─Vicent, deseo agradecerte las molestias que te tomaste. Moviste tus influencias en mi beneficio. Nos prestaron un vuelo privado rumbo a esta ciudad. Nunca dejaré de agradecerte lo amable que has sido esta noche conmigo.

─No fue nada. Siempre contaras… ─miró también a Albert─… contarán con mi apoyo ─con un suspiro, añadió─. Debo volver al crucero para culminar el trayecto. Le prometí a mi homologo que estaría en menos de tres horas allá y falta una hora.

─Hasta luego ─Pauna se zafó del agarre de su hermano. Vicent, aprovechó para decirle al oído─. Me debes una cita.

─De acuerdo ─respondió un tanto apenada, se sentía como una adolescente─. Bert, te ves ojeroso, ¿qué ha pasado?

─Nada, necesitas descansar. Entremos a la casa o te resfriarás y, será peor para todos, ¿qué haremos sin la rosa más hermosa del jardín?

─Lo dices, porque me amas.

─Hm. Tú eres la rosa más hermosa junto con otra rosa que aspiro volver a ver en este hermoso jardín llamado: planeta tierra.

A Pauna le sorprendió que no haya dicho, que la otra rosa es Kelly, pero se abstuvo de continuar indagando al respecto.

Tiempo después…

─¡Primo!, me siento feliz de verte.

─Lo dices con ánimo y desanimo a la vez, ¿qué te ocurrió?

─Hm, cosas irrelevantes.

─¿Cosas irrelevantes… ─repitió el capitán Brown─ o extrañas: la menstruación?

─¡¿Qué insinúas, qué soy una menopáusica histérica?! ¡¿Ah, responde?!

─Shss, calma, calma ─le pedía Vicent, con las manos hacia adelante, hablándole pausadamente; al tiempo que veía y sonreía a su alrededor, buscando de aplacar el momento para que les dejaran de ver como unos escandalosos─. Exacto, calma, toma asiento, nuevamente, son simples ocurrencias.

Eleonor sacando de su bolso un pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas, replicó─: ¿simples ocurrencias? Cómo va hacer simples ocurrencias el hecho de que por tener, de tener… tener… cuarenta y… cuarenta y… ¿qué importa mi edad?, este pasando por los síntomas... síntomas ¡Sí, sí estoy en pleno climaterio! Pauna, no tiene este embrollo por el que estoy pasando. Su desarrollo fue tardío; a los 15 años, posiblemente aún pueda dar hijos.

─¿Tú crees? ─Vicent, indagó con júbilo.

─Sí ─respondió encogiéndose de hombros─ Disimula, ahí viene. Has como si estuviéramos platicando de… de trivialidades…

─Estamos discutiendo trivialidades…

─¡Vicent, qué galante, Ja, ja, ja!

─Hola, ¿interrumpo? ─expresó Pauna con una sonrisa amable.

─No ─contestaba Eleonor de forma exagerada─ no amiga para nada, la conversación te incluye ─ágilmente se le ocurrió decir─: Vicent comentándome que, que remodeló su habitación y que con gusto, le ENCANTARÍA, mostrártela ─Vicent casi se atraganta con el té de rosas fresca que bebía. La miró con cara de quererla ahorcar─ además, el día del crucero él deseaba que le agarraras el timón ─Vicent, empezó a toser─, y eso a la mayoría de los capitanes, les disgusta, pero ese no es tu caso, ¿verdad?

─No, no… no es mi caso ─titubeó un poco.

─Ves Pauna. Vicent, puedes emprender otro viaje para que le enseñes a Pauna tu timón y, ella sienta la felicidad de agarrarlo y guiarlo a su antojo.

─Eleonor, en nada le hará gracia a los pasajeros que un viajero común tome la dirección del barco.

─Será un secreto. Bueno, me iré por allá vi a un amigo. Ya vengo o quizás no vuelva ─Eleonor al despedirse de su primo, guiñándole un ojo, le dijo al oído─: ya te serví el trago. Nos vemos. Besitos.

Pauna de forma seria, le preguntó─: ¿Con que desea mostrar la reorganización de su recamara? ¿Cuántas han visto su habitación?

Vicent aclarándose la garganta, respondió con galanura─: a nadie, serías la primera.

─¿Y su esposa?

─Ella falleció hace diez años, desde entonces...

─Lo siento. Lamento haber removido viejas heridas…

─Fue una mujer maravillosa. Me agradó…haber sido parte de su vida. Le estaré agradecido por siempre a mi Dios por habérmela prestado… ─Pauna para quitar la atmosfera melancólica, desvió la atención.

─Entonces, ¿cuánto pagaste?

─¿Por qué, por la remodelación?

─Sí, no habrá sido grandes cambio ─inquirió bebiendo un poco de su té de hiervas frescas.

─Hm, lo importante no es el costo; sino la comodidad ─arrimándose más a ella, añadió─ en la noche es cálida. Da el calor que tanto requiere el cuerpo. La ubicación de la cama permite ver la luna creciente del verano y el cielo oscuro adornado de estrellas hermosas, tan maravillosas como tú ─el comentario sonrojó a Pauna─ Lo más electrizante es el amanecer. Por entre las cortinas de seda blanca se filtran las luces doradas del sol, que da la frescura necesaria para seguir… descansando, más aún si se trata de un domingo─. Si deseas puedes disfrutar de su comodidad…

─¡Iré al baño! ─Pauna caminó aprisa en dirección a Eleonor, quien bebía un Martini; al tiempo que le coqueteaba a uno de los barténder. La tomó por el brazo.

─¿Por qué me has abandonado con la versión del siglo 21 del lobo feroz?

─Una versión, muy atractiva ─dijo con picardía echándole un vistazo a su primo, quien alzó la taza de té en señal de saludo─ a sus años está como el vino. Mejor que Chris Evans.

─Debería hacer caso a Anthony, y dejar de tratarte. Eres una mala influencia. En serio, no sé, no sé: ¿por qué soy tu amiga…?

─Porque en el otoño del 84…

─Recuerdo, perfectamente ─suspiró al rememorar el pasado─ Era mi primer día de clases en el colegio San Pablo. Y la brabucona del último año (creo que era como la tercer vez que repetía), estaba dispuesta a hacerme entender sus reglas… me decía: ─Pauna imitó una voz gruesa─ "Ricitos de oro, estás muy flaca tienes que engordar para ponerte como yo, ¡linda y radiante ja, ja, ja!", reía maquiavélicamente, a la vez que sus secuaces me tenían sujeta por el brazo y el cuello, y ella con una taza de sopa caliente me dijo: "no has comido, te la tendré que verter en la ca…" ahí quedó tendida ja, ja, ja. Antes de cumplir su cometido, le diste un puñetazo directo en su tabique nasal…

─Sus disque amigas salieron huyendo de ahí y como no; si era la más alta del colegio. Un metro setenta y dos. De suerte que no crecí más, de lo contrario no me hubiera casado.

─Fuiste modelo de pasarela, con eso pagaste tus estudios de actuación.

─Cierto. Al cabo de unos segundos los profesores y la directora se presentaron para regañarnos y ante la pregunta de ella de: ¿QUIÉN FUE? Tú sin titubeo asumiste la responsabilidad. Fue… un gesto hermoso. Mis padres me habían advertido: "una más Eleonor e irás a los Alpes suizos, sin Heidi y sin Pedro". Y sabes que puedo estar sin Heidi, pero sin Pedro… ja, ja, ja. ─se carcajearon.

─Eleonor, admito que Vicent es atractivo. Pero, aún no me siento preparada para iniciar una nueva relación. Y menos ahora que me he enterado del embarazo de la mujer de mi ex…

─¿CÓMO? He quedado sin aliento. Respiro, respiro: uno, dos, tres… ¡listo, no funcionó! Es el momento adecuado para que hagas cambio de look.

─¿Para qué voy a cambiar de look?

─Ja, ja, ja. Sencillo, ella engordará como cerda. A todas nos pasa… es una etapa difícil y apuesto a que el libido de tu ex se bajará ante la visión de un dulce gordito y rechoncho ja, ja, ja. Es ahí cuando tú entrarás en acción…

Continuará.

**Bluegirl**, Hola amor hermosa, nuestra Abril camina sola je, je, je ella escribe sin mi ayuda y lo hace genial! Es la número uno del amor.

Gracias por las palabras de aliento tan maravillosas tú también eres especial para mí y para todos preciosa!

Pues la estación tiene una entrada solo que Paty oportunamente sin querer tapó la visión y los demás tan concentrados en Tony ni notaron su ausencia.

**Abril**, la cosa va como la canción; más o menos, así que falta poco ja, ja, ja. George es un hombre sufrido con muchas inquietudes es un George más humano que en un momento se sintió como el pupilo, el hijo que nunca tuvo Sir William, lastimosamente él no posee la misma sangre y aún siendo el marido de Pauna, no obtendría el legado Ardlay. Pero más que sentir amor por lo bienes de la familia es sentir amor de unos padres que nunca tuvo y la llegada a Bert al mundo significó echarle en cara que él es un simple empleado de la familia.

Claro en la serie George le ama como un hijo y Bert como a un padre, pero se puede jugar con estas emociones. Por ejemplo en la serie Vicent pudo tomar el poder, pero nunca lo obtuvo. Así que Bert le sobraba enemigos, por suerte el único que se lo quiso echar al pico fue un pariente, de acuerdo a la obra.

A Candy ya pronto sabremos qué pasa con ella. También la hice más humana creo que al final si la van a entender más de lo que creen.

Gracias amiga por comentar.

**Selenityneza**, hola tus comentarios son profundos, me encanta como te metes en la historia.

La situación de todas es compleja cuando se vean creo que arderá Troya. O sea… Dios es que ese bebé… no sé, la cosa está ruda no haré spoiler, pero daré más capítulos espero este te agrade también.

El anime, manga y novela nos da más detalle de cómo fue el amor entre Vicent y Pauna. Sinceramente para mí el que más sufrió fue George, porque él no pudo tener lo que Vicent, aunque a Vicent le duró poco. Una esposa y un hijo muerto. Es mucho, todos hablan del dolor de Candy, pero la de él. Por lo menos Candy y Bert se tienen el uno y el otro y ahora son una feliz pareja, pero Paty, George, Vicent, ¿qué hay de ellos no pudieron reparar sus pérdidas? Aunque según Nagita todos son felices. Por eso decidí jugar con estos personajes, entregándole un nuevo rol a cada uno.

**Mercedes**, esperemos que sí formen una bella familia tienen todo a su favor creo yo.

**Gues**, hola qué tal?, gracias por tu comentario, ya te adoro, porque a mí también me fascina esta pareja y todo el que me conoce, ya saben cómo será el final. Solo que aquí la cosa está peluda, entonces a ver si con sus comentarios este río se logra encausar.

Besos a todas y que Dios nos Bendiga hoy, mañana y siempre. Amén.


	9. Chapter 9

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi. **

─Es ahí cuando tú, entrarás en acción…

─¿Qué me sugieres? ¿Quieres que sea la querida de mi ex? ─preguntó Pauna seriamente. Eleonor indiferente, contestó:

─Hm, sí.

─¿En qué rayos piensas, pareces que estás fuera de ti? Escucha Eleonor. Siempre, toda la vida no me alcanzará para agradecerte por la eternidad: el hecho de que me hayas salvado de ser la versión femenina de Deadpool, pero no creas que por ello, haré caso a tus locuras…

─¿Locuras? En nada es una locura. Por el contrario, ahora me doy cuenta que ser la querida es mejor que ser la esposa aburrida.

Pauna sorprendida por las palabras de su amiga inquirió─: ¿Estas de amante de tu ex?

Eleonor encogiéndose de hombros, sin titubeos, respondió─: Sí.

─¿En dónde quedó la niña rubia de ojos verdes, con coleta ladera y brackets brillantes que me aconsejaba que lo más importante en la vida: es la justicia, porque en ella está impresa la verdad y la honestidad que distingue al hombre del resto de los animales irracionales, que atacan para satisfacción propia?

─¡Ella murió!, el día que se dio cuenta que el hombre que más amaba la engañó durante años con la mujer menos pensada. ─Había respondido Eleonor, rompiendo en llanto. Su amiga se acercó para consolarla.

Vicent al notar la larga ausencia de su acompañante decidió ir hasta el baño de damas para preguntar a cualquier señora que saliera por ella, en ese instante salía una sexagenaria, él la abordó, tocándole un hombro─: Disculpe…

─Está disculpado, hace años que no sentía la mano de un buen prospecto masculino─. Vicent en seguida, la soltó todo colorado por la situación de coqueteo a la que lo expuso la señora. Se aclaró la garganta para indagar por Pauna.

─Disculpe señora habrá visto allá adentro una rubia de cabellos ondulados, delgada, un poco alta, como de un metro sesenta y cuatro. Viste ropa holgada: pantalón de tela color caqui claro, camisa blanca de botones y sandalias bajas descubierta tipo hippie, usa aretes largos del mismo matiz de sus hermosos ojos, azules como el claro luz de la mañana.

─Bellos como los míos ─repitió arreglándose el peinado alto que lucía, se trataba de una señora sumamente elegante, tipo Carolyn Jones, pero en avanzada edad.

─Perdone, quise decir; como los de ella.

─¿Entonces, no son bonitos los míos? ─dijo en tono molesta.

─Los suyos también son lindos ─dijo sonriendo preocupadamente para evitar enfadar más a la mujer en cuestión.

─Ya decía yo, porque los míos son color miel, pero como tengo cataratas; quizá haya cambiado su coloración con el paso del tiempo. En fin, si es la que está con una rubia de ojos verdes de pechos y caderas exuberantes. Sí, está adentro.

Vicent observó por la rejilla de la puerta. Miró como Pauna le enjugaba las lágrimas a su prima.

─Sí, recuerdas que nos llamaban _ pan de rosa_, porque apenas se metían con una o con la otra yo les clavaba las uñas y tú le dabas un buen golpetazo ─hablaba Pauna animadamente, a la vez que abrazaba a su amiga para reconfortarla.

─Nos pusieron ese sobrenombre, porque mi apellido significa panadero, y tu nombre es rosa, ja, ja, ja.

Vicent aprovechó que quedaron solas en el baño pare entrar.

─¿Interrumpo su charla?

─Oh, cielos, perdóname. Te dejé olvidado.

─Qué tal si para recompensarme, vamos al cine. Estamos a tiempo de llegar a la función de media noche.

─¿Qué van a pasar, _Titanic_?

Él río por el humor de Pauna, que sabía perfectamente que la pregunta se debía a la primera conversación que habían tenido durante el crucero.

─Posiblemente, pero vale la pena ir y más por los hot dog, son deliciosos, ¿nos acompañas, prima o prefieres quedarte a beber más?

Limpiándose las lágrimas y parándose firme, dijo─: no, no beberé más. Estuvo suficiente. Es tiempo de buscar diversión sana, así que acepto, vamos a ver ese _Titanic_ ─todos se carcajearon─. Pauna, luego te haré una última confesión. Ya no habrá mentiras entre nosotras.

─Aunque ya la sé. Espero oírla de tus labios y que me expliques: ¿el por qué?

─Salgamos, antes de que me saquen a golpes por haber perpetrado el recinto más sagrado de ustedes las mujeres.

El tiempo pasó de forma simple y rutinaria, Candy comprando las cosas unisex para el bebé. Quiso mantener en secreto el sexo de ese nuevo ser que venía a llenarla de dicha y felicidad, para hacer más emocionante y hermosa su llegada. Ese instante en que le dijeran es niño o niña para sí sería genial, por eso le pidió a su médico, que, por favor no les revelara el sexo; sino hasta su nacimiento.

Annie había llamado a Candy, para que la fuera a recoger al aeropuerto. Llegaba con Tony. Después de lo sucedido se reconciliaron como amigos, incluso montaron un taller en sociedad por lo que se fueron a Michigan a comprar un guardabarros delantero de un material genuino de titanio, una pieza única, que solo ellos, podrían reconocer y comprar sin ser engañados.

─¿Por dónde andas? ─preguntaba Candy, por medio de su móvil.

─Por aquí ─respondía Annie, quien también la buscaba desesperadamente haciéndole señas para que la viera.

─No te veo, hay mucha gente. Hoy decidieron todos regresar a Chicago o ¿Qué? Ay, no Annie, tengo mucho dolor el bebé no deja de patearme fuerte la pancita. Estoy incomoda, me duele la cabeza.

─Quédate en un sitio, le diré a Tony, Tony…

─Estoy hablando con mi tío, le estoy diciendo donde estoy, le dije para que viniera a buscarme, hoy mi mamá inaugura su tienda de rosas. Sí, tío, nos vemos ahí, está bien.

Mientras, Albert, guardaba su móvil en la chaqueta sintió la imperiosa necesidad de caminar a una tienda de venta exprés de chocolate. Candy en ese momento iba pasando, entretenida con el insoportable dolor y el celular; sin querer ambos tropezaron, él recibió el impacto de la caída para que a ella no le pasara nada por su estado de preñez, por un momento su olfato se invadió del suave aroma de ella, que le hizo rememorar aquella noche en la que vio a su linda princesa rubia de ojos verdes, de rostro angelical; al ayudarla a levantar le rosó ligeramente la barriga con la mano, mágicamente el bebé dejó de patearle.

─¿Está usted bien?

─Sí… gracias.

Cuando se iban a ver el rostro, unos niños corrieron hacia él, capturando su atención total por el asalto inesperado. Candy fue distraída por la voz de Annie, quien la llamó desde lejos, cuando volteó para agradecerle al hombre, le miró de espalda entretenido, supuso que aquellos niños serian su familia, razón por la cual decidió ir con su amiga. Esto ocurrió en fracciones de segundos. Los niños eran los hermanitos de Sandra, la hija de uno de los inversionista, recién llegados de Europa─: señor William, ¡qué sorpresa verle!

─Igual a mí.

─¿Se va de viaje?

─No, vine a buscar a mi sobrino y sin querer tropecé con la dam… ─miró para ambos lados─ Ya no está.

─¿Quién?

─La mujer rubia, que está embarazada.

─No vi a nadie.

Albert pensó: "me la habré imaginado".

─Y ustedes campeones: ¿cómo se portan?

─Mal ─respondió inmediato la joven─ en todo el viaje, no hicieron otra cosa, que hacer travesuras. Te vieron y salieron disparados hacia a ti. Te llevas bien con los niños. Te aman, quizás sea tiempo… de que seas padre.

Candy, al fin te encuentro. Me tenías preocupada con los dolores que te dieron repentinamente. Vámonos al médico.

─Ya estoy bien, me tropecé con alguien, que mágicamente calmó a mi bebé. ¿Y Anthony?

─Ya le llamo, le diré que nos vemos después.

Continuará.

**Mercedes**, bueno hay que saber, por qué se separaron? Estoy de acuerdo Vicent y Pauna son lindos como pareja. Pero ya tienen celestina ja, ja, ja.

**Guest**, yo también soy fanática de los rubios, ¿quién desea otro finl? Ah? Ah?

**Sandra Carreo**, yo también quiero que se enamoren!

**Aminaabud**, muy sentido tu comentario, espero que ella logre la felicidad sin necesidad de estar atada a otra persona, aunque es difícil psicológicamente.

**Mercedes**, qué es plato?

**Abril**, gracias princesa por tu mega comentario y sí, en definitiva tienes razón George hizo mucho por la familia de cierto modo él fue el Patriarca tomó decisiones o quizá lo más seguro lo consultó con Elroy. El asunto es que George es pieza clave en esa familia, el destino habrá hecho intuir en William padre que necesitaba ese chico para sacar a su familia adelante, cualquier otro pudo haber robado fuertes cantidades, me pregunto si Elroy al saberlo un ladrón puso un grito en el cielo, ¡hermano, cómo traes a vivir a la casa a un huérfano y ladrón! Creo que William es la réplica de William un hombre generoso.

**Sandra Carreo**, yo también los quiero ver.

**Yagui**, gracias por las porras, amiga! Espero esta sea de tu agrado.

**Selenityneza**, Tal cual entendiste Eleonor, quería que se volviera amante de George para molestar a Candy y darle de beber su propia medicina, pero creo que cuando haces algo mal te va mal es un efecto bumerán, así que lo que Candy haya hecho mal se le devolverá, así sea la protagonista. En este fic sí, se sintió desplazado. Porque se puede tener un sentimiento negativo o positivo por ese ser que viene en camino en este caso quise jugar con el negativo que es sentirse desplazado.

Yo tengo un sobrino que es mega inteligente, bueno todos lo son. Pero este niño que te menciono fue deseado por mi hermana, que es lesbiana. El asunto es que el papá del niño tuvo otra pareja (del cual se separó), salió embarazada y cuando mi hermana le dio la noticia el niño, que tenía 8 años quizás, no me acuerdo, ya estaba grande. El asunto es que se puso mega feliz, dijo que ya no estaría solo que tendría una dulce compañía, su hermana. Es mega inteligente, práctica varios deportes (futbol, natación), habla inglés, y lo avanzaron en años académicos. Entrará a la universidad Dios mediante a los 14 años, es decir que se graduaría de ingeniero como él quiere a los 20 años o menos. Lo amantaron con leche materna hasta los tres años (a mí me amamantaron hasta los cuatro años ja, ja, ja), durante el embarazo mi hermana le colocaba música clásica (Mozart). De hecho por haber hecho todo al pie de la letra en cuanto a cuidados se refieren a mi hermana le dieron un premio en tv.

Estoy de acuerdo una infidelidad es una mentira y si pasa una pasará ciento de veces. Mil gracias por tus comentarios y por el de todas. Dios nos bendiga hoy mañana y siempre. Las amo.

P.D: Bluegirl, besos y bendiciones, así no comentes o hayas abandonado la lectura. Se te quiere igual.


	10. Chapter 10

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

Mientras, Albert, guardaba su móvil en la chaqueta sintió la imperiosa necesidad de caminar a una tienda de venta exprés de chocolate. Candy en ese momento iba pasando, entretenida con el insoportable dolor y el celular en mano; sin querer ambos tropezaron, él recibió el impacto de la caída para que a ella no le pasara nada por su estado de preñez, por un momento su olfato se invadió del suave aroma de ella, que le hizo rememorar aquella noche en la que vio a su linda princesa rubia, de ojos verdes, de rostro angelical; al ayudarla a levantar le rosó ligeramente la barriga con la mano, mágicamente el bebé dejó de patearle.

─¿Está usted bien?

─Sí… gracias.

Se iban a ver el rostro, unos niños corrieron hacia él, capturando su completa atención por el asalto inesperado. Candy fue distraída por la voz de Annie, quien la llamó desde lejos, al voltear para agradecerle, le miró de espalda entretenido, supuso que aquellos niños eran su familia, razón por la cual decidió ir con su amiga. Esto ocurrió en fracciones de segundos. Los niños eran los hermanitos de Sandra, la hija de uno de los inversionista, recién llegados de Europa─: señor William, ¡qué sorpresa verle!

─Igual a mí.

─¿Se va de viaje?

─No, vine a buscar a mi sobrino; sin querer tropecé con la dam… ─miró para ambos lados─ Ya no está.

─¿Quién?

─La mujer rubia, que está embarazada.

─No vi a nadie.

Albert pensó: "la habré imaginado".

─Y ustedes campeones: ¿cómo se portan?

─Mal ─respondió, inmediato la joven─ en todo el viaje, no hicieron otra cosa, que hacer travesuras. Te vieron y salieron disparados hacia a ti. Te llevas bien con los niños. Te aman, quizás sea tiempo… de que seas padre.

Candy, al fin te encuentro. Me tenías preocupada con los dolores que te dieron repentinamente. Vámonos al médico.

─Ya estoy bien, me tropecé con alguien, que mágicamente calmó a mi bebé. ¿Y Anthony?

─Ya le llamo, le diré: que nos vemos después.

─¿Nunca me perdonará por haberme casado con su padre?

─Claro que sí, es simplemente que, está apurado. Su tío vino a buscarle, ni modo que le deje esperando. Además, está noche le irás a ver. Tengo entendido que has sido invitada formalmente por su madre.

Candy le brindó una sonrisa forzada.

─¿Qué hiciste qué?

─Invité a la madre de tu futuro hermanito. No vamos a estar peleados toda la vida; eso no hace bien a la vida de nadie ─hablaba pausadamente Pauna, a medida que podaba las rosas que debían estar lista para la inauguración del rosedal.

─¡Es una cualquiera!, capaz y el hijo no sea de mi padre.

─Evita usar ese tipo de vocabulario, hijo. A como tengo entendido a tenido una conducta intachable. Se le ha visto dedicada a tu padre. Por lo que mis problemas con él o con ellos no deben de afectarte a ti. Decidí hacer las paces…─suspirando, añadió─ el rencor en nada hace bien al alma y para mí, lo más importante es tu salud mental y espiritual. De ahora, en adelante te comportarás como el hijo y hermano decente de ese nuevo ser que viene en camino, ¿estamos?

─Ese tal Vicent, te ha estado lavando el cerebro…

─Shss, no hables así de él. Es un buen hombre a quien respeto y admiro. Ustedes bien podrían ser amigos.

─Iré a mi recamara.

En la casa, George arreglándose la corbata para salir, preguntó a su esposa─: ¿Estás lista, amor? ─Candy salía del baño─. Amor estas sin arreglar, llegaremos tarde.

─No Georgi, no iré, tengo temor que nuestro bebé se altere. Milagrosamente hoy que fui por Annie, se calmó. Mañana visitaré al médico. Mi bebé, se ha comportado de forma inquieta en estas últimas semanas...

─Y su madre más hermosa…─dijo asechándola sensualmente con la mirada.

─En este momento no. Quiero que esté tranquilo ─George hizo una mueca de desagrado por el rechazo de su esposa─ lo siento, cariño, una vez nazca volveremos a estar juntos. Ya ves, desde que quedé embarazada: me da nauseas o mareo, o empieza a dar patadas, es como si…

─Si no me quisiera.

─¿Qué dices? Es tu hijo, claro que te ama.

─Dicen que los bebés pueden sentir las emociones de los padres. ¿Estás molesta por algo, conmigo, y, no me lo deseas contar por vergüenza o temor?

─No Georgi. Falta poco para que dé a luz. Pronto estaremos juntos, nuevamente. Te lo prometo. Ve y divierte. Reconcíliate con tu hijo. Les hace falta conversar como padre e hijo.

─De acuerdo ─dijo colocándose el saco y besando la frente de Candy con dulzura.

Pauna daba las últimas instrucciones para recibir a los invitados. Sería una noche mágica, un espectáculo único.

Al ver a todos acomodados en sus sillas, procedió a dar el discurso antes de develar la rosa.

─Realizar este proceso, tardó meses, se puede decir, que… es mi bebé de siete meses ─el público, rió por la broma─ ahora, es momento de develar está: ¡obra maestra! ─quedaron maravillados con el aspecto de aquella rosa color verde-turquesa─ producto de la naturaleza y de la tecnología. El método, aunque sencillo, requiere de precisión para obtener la coloración deseada. Se divide el tallo en varias secciones y se introduce en cada sección el agua teñida de la tonalidad deseada. Este proceso lleva a que la rosa tenga poco tiempo de vida, es una técnica usada durante miles de años. Sin embargo, gracias a un secreto, que le daré… nada más a mi discípulo; así que aparten su cupo para el próximo taller de "_rosa turquesa el placer de vivir en distintas épocas del año_", la rosa se conservará con vida por más de dos meses, embelleciendo su jardín y ambientes que deseen decorar.

"Fascinante, ¡qué hermosas son…!" murmuraban los asistentes. Por otra parte, dos hombres no solo estaban estupefactos por la obra de Pauna; sino por su belleza, ella llevaba un vestido blanco estampado de rosas verde turquesa, sencillo, semi ajustado al cuerpo, por encima de las rodillas, escote asimétrico. Ideal para la ocasión, cabello suelto que caía como una cascada sobre su delgada espalda.

─Ahora, permítanme, invitarles a degustar de nuestro bufé. Le recordamos que los pedidos para los arreglos florales. Puede ser solicitados, a través de mi asistente: Alicia, o enviarlas a nuestro correo electrónico personalizado. Gracias por su asistencia.

George se acercó pronto a ella─: me gusta tu faceta de inversionista, te hace ver… encantadora, una mujer independiente.

─Me alegra, que hayas aceptado la invitación. Por favor, disfruta de las instalaciones. Tony estará dichoso de verte.

─Y, tú: ¿estas, feliz de verme? ─Pauna hizo una mueca de: "¿más o menos que le pasa, se le olvidó lo que pasó en la comisaría? Recuerda, el pasado quedó pisado, borrón y cuenta nueva". Se dijo a sí misma.

─Me agrada tener una relación sana.

─A mi también, ¿me aceptarías una invitación a cenar?

Vicent desde lejos los observaba conversar de manera insinuante, lo que le hizo sentir, cierta molestia en la boca del estomago, como si quisiera molerlo a golpes y, a ella lanzarla en una cama para enseñarle que él es un hombre, que le puede hacer feliz en todos los sentidos. Quería intervenir en aquella conversación, pero sintió que si lo hacía estaría forzando una relación entre ellos y, quería ser apreciado, amado por lo que es. Motivo que le llevó abandonar el lugar. Si Pauna quería volver con su ex, él no sería el obstáculo.

─Claro, estaría bien sentarnos como adultos a entablar un dialogo, de… cualquier trivialidad, sin inmiscuir el pasado. Tenemos casi tres años en una eterna disputa. Nuestra separación, ha sido superada y, yo, ya no te odio; te aprecio ─puso su mano sobre el hombre de su ex─ oro todos los días para que mis seres queridos sean felices, eso te incluye a ti, a tu esposa y a ese bebé que estoy segura: será un maravilloso ser humano, lo presiento. Siento no sé cómo explicarlo, pero me gustaría visitarla apenas nazca.

─Gracias, Pauna. Bueno es tiempo de marcharme.

─Pero, quédate, el bufé está divino. Quiero enseñarte unos arreglos que puedes enviar a tu mujer.

George con una sonrisa forzada agradeció con sinceridad el gesto.

Pauna fue en busca de Vicent, al cual no encontró.

Continuará.

**Abril**, espero esta parte haya sido más creíble ja, ja, ja tu lista de absurdos de Candy Candy, me divirtió mucho, ja, ja, ja. Ja, ja, ja yo defendiendo al príncipe ja, ja, ja lo termino de ahogar ja, ja, ja. En serio, ¿quién sobrevive a una explosión? O a la caída de una cascada donde hay piedras el bote del impacto se destruye, pero Candy queda intacta, por favor, ya se hubieran muerto. Candy a la primera y Albert a la segunda. En serio un hombre y una mujer que se atraen viviendo tres años juntos, solteros y sin compromiso y que solo verse se escalofrían? Eso si es absurdo.

**Yenh**, me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por comentar. Cualquier inquietud hazla saber.

Gracias por sus comentarios y aceptar la historia. Dios nos bendiga hoy, mañana y siempre. Amén.


	11. Chapter 11

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi. **

Eleonor, posterior al discurso de su amiga, se había alejado de la vista de los invitados para disfrutar a solas de unos deliciosos cachitos de jamón (especie de pan relleno de jamón), canapés de mango y una deliciosa bebida refrescante libre de alcohol, después de aquel día en que se sinceró con su amiga se había prometido mantenerse sobria lo más que pudiera. En eso un joven se le acercó.

─¿Es usted la famosa actriz de Hollywood, Eleonor Baker?

Ella con una sonrisa, contestó─: sí, y usted, jovencito: ¿es?

─Stear, primo de Anthony.

─Ah, claro, ya me acuerdo de ti. Eras un mocoso, la última vez que te vi ─afirmó un poco desdeñosa.

─Ya no soy el mocoso que usted vio la última vez, de seguro hace más de cinco años; que fue el tiempo en el que duré en la universidad ─dijo irguiendo el pecho orgulloso de su proeza─. Fui el primero en mi clase, en realidad el segundo.

─Chico, lo importante no es ser el primero; sino… saber llegar ─expresó con voz tan seductora, que le hizo erizar la piel a su interlocutor.

─Usted, se ve más repuesta ─trató de hacerle un cumplido decente a la actriz que por años había sido la protagonista de sus sueños más bajos.

─¿Cómo dijiste? ─Eleonor cambió el tono de voz.

Con una sonrisa replicó─: sí, que se ve más repuesta, digo más llenita.

─¿Más llenita? ─el entrecejo de Eleonor se había fruncido─. ¡Soy una gorda! ¡Sí, verdad, ya me pasaron los años y me veo como una CERDA! ¿VERDAD?

─No, no, no… señora…

─¿Ahora, soy una vieja? ERES UN DESGRACIADO, NADIE ME HABÍA HUMILLADO TANTO EN LA VIDA, ERES… un cretino, déspota…

─Perdóneme, no, no, no le he querido ofender…

─¿Ofender? ¡Vas a saber que son canapés de mango a la CABEZA! ─en ese instante apareció Vicent para detenerla, antes de que agrediera aquel jovenzuelo que tenía la cara tan roja como un tomate, y temblaba más que una gelatina.

─Eleonor, Eleonor, prima hermosa, ¿ese canapés, me lo guardabas? ─preguntó para aplacar la situación.

Eleonor que tenía los labios y entrecejos fruncidos y endurecidos los relajó un poco ante la pregunta.

─¡No!

─¡Qué bueno! Deberías comerlo: ¿te he dicho que estás extremadamente delgada?, tu abdomen es demasiado plano, cualquiera podría decir, que estás un poco enferma.

─¿Tú crees?

─Sí, pero tus caderas y pechos a suerte se mantienen perfectos. Debo recordar que eres mi prima.

─Hm, está bien. En ese caso comeré un canapés más, pero esta vez te traeré. Ya regreso.

El chico respiró de alivio.

─Bien, jovencito. Te daré dos secretos que a nadie he dado, y te los daré a ti, porque me has recordado cuando tenía tu edad y era un poco torpe ─dijo Vicent, tomándole por los hombros.

─Sí, señor, ¿cuál?

─El primero nunca, nunca, nunca le digas a una mujer bajo ninguna circunstancia: que está obesa o por lo menos palabras que lo insinúen como: rellenita, anchita, y todo lo que termine en ita. De hacerlo, huye, huye porque, de seguro te querrá desmembrar vivo.

─Gracias, señor por sus sabios consejos y el segundo, ¿cuál es?

─Este es más importante que el anterior. Debes morderte la lengua antes de decirlo, cortarla sería mejor. Es preferible que te lances de un desfiladero…

─¿Cuál señor? Estoy nervioso.

─Lo sé. Jamás les llames: señora. Así lleven un bebé en brazos. A menos que les vea el anillo de bodas y el marido al lado, del resto, ¡NUNCA!

─Y, eso, ¿por qué?

─Porque las hace sentir ancianas. Tuve una madre sumamente excéntrica, iba siempre a terapia y en un par de ocasiones les oí atrás de la puerta, y nunca me arrepentiré de ello. Gracias a ello jamás me han buscado de asesinar como a ti.

─¿Entonces cómo les debo llamar sino las conozco?

─Fácil, ¡señorita! Para todo cala. Perfecto en cualquier edad. Sea niña, joven o adulta encaja perfectamente. Ese calificativo tiene un no sé qué, que las hace… sentir como ángeles…

─Puede ser, porque se sienten señoritas… ─ambos rieron por el último comentario.

─¿Eleonor has visto a Vicent?

─Ah, sí. Le voy a llevar estos canapés de mango, que por cierto ─dijo saboreándose los labios─ están riquísimos. Debes darme el nombre de la empresa que los preparó. Ordenaré unas 20 cajas.

Pauna cruzándose los brazos, dijo─: dámelos, se los llevaré.

─De acuerdo.

─Es mi amigo y me deja en un momento especial. ¿En dónde está?

─Cerca del estacionamiento.

─Gracias.

El rosedal se veía esplendoroso-mágico con múltiples rosas de distintos colores, arbustos verdes, perfectamente podados. La decoración invitada a sumergirse en un paraíso lleno de fragancias delicadas y más con la suave tonada de fondo musical de Louis Armstrong - What a wonderful world (Qué mundo maravilloso).

─¡Vicent! ─gritó Pauna.

─Señor, le dejo. Ahí está una bella señorita ─le guiñó Stear un ojo.

─Vicent, ¿por qué te alejaste? ─colocó los canapés encima del capó de uno de los autos aparcados─ No sabes, no sabes cómo me es importante tu presencia.

─¿Escuchas la tonada?

─Sí.

─Es una de mis favoritas, ¿le parece, mi hermosa dama si me acompaña en este baile?

─Claro.

Pauna aceptó acurrucándose en el pecho de Vicent. Aspiró sutilmente su aroma masculino, sintiéndose protegida, y a la vez, feliz. Por un momento se imaginó estar siempre así, junto a él, por la eternidad. Sin embargo, se acordó que él no se había acercado a ella para darle algunas palabras de estimulo, lo cual la tenía resentida.

─No me has dicho ─dijo Pauna levantando el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de él.

─¿Qué?

─¿Por qué te alejaste? Pensé que éramos amigos. Los amigos se dan apoyo ─los ojos de Pauna se veían empañados por las lágrimas.

Vicent llevó su mejilla a la de ella y justo, cerca, muy cerca al oído, le dijo─: ese es el problema, que yo…─suspiró hondo─… en realidad no soy tu amigo ─sutilmente se detuvo y rosó sus labios con los de él, sin hacer una invasión más profunda, solo un roce de labios, que bastó para él alejarse de ella e irse. Dejando a Pauna con aquella sensación, que desde hacía años no sentía.

─¿Cómo se siente la princesita más hermosa de la casa?

─Aquí está el pastel con las, ¡tres velitas!

─Princesa, pide tu deseo y no lo cuentes, porque, sino, no se cumple.

─Bien mami.

─Alba cada día, que crece se ve más hermosa.

Continuará.

**Selenityneza**, gracias, gracias por esa fascínate categoría se suspenso. Yo también amo a esta pareja. Me encanta tu capacidad de análisis es mega genial. Todo lo que dices es completamente cierto. Hmm, a ver qué te parece este?

**Guedt**, quién dijo hueso para que saliera el perro?

**Abril-04,** gracias amiga por ese bello comentario es cierta tu apreciación en cuanto a los personajes. Pero creo que ahora ya se avecina lo bueno ya esto pasa a etapa cumbre. Me alegra que la hayas aceptado pese que otros personajes han tomado más protagonismos que los originales que son Candy y Albert y eso me gusta.

Sí, es un poco envidioso, pero más bien son celos.

También bendiciones para ti y en espera de más de tus actualizaciones.

**Guest, **gracias por tu comentario, princesa.A mí también me cae bien Eleonor.

**Bluegirl**, espero estés bien de salud.

Gracias por dejar comentarios Dios nos bendiga a todos hoy, mañana y siempre.


	12. Chapter 12

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

─Llegas tarde.

─Estaba con mi hermosa niña. Hace tres años que nació. Decidí ponerle el nombre de tu madre, espero no te moleste.

─Es un honor saber que has honrado mi madre, cuyo ser… no tuve la dicha de conocer.

─Fue la mujer más pura y honesta, que he conocido en la vida.

─Gracias, George.

─Hoy en la tarde veré a mi mujer en el cafetín que está cerca del banco de Chicago. ¿Te gustaría conocer a la pequeña?

─Claro, claro que me gustaría verla. Muero por saber a quién se parece más.

─Es rubia como su madre.

─Es una suerte. Ja, ja, ja.

─Jamás pierdes el sentido del humor y, ¿qué tal tu relación con Kelly?, ¿cómo quedaron después de lo sucedido?

─Una vez se recuperó, insistió en reanudar nuestra relación, pero le dejé claro que sería caer en un círculo vicioso. Ella decidió darse una oportunidad con el doctor que la pretendía desde que era mi novia, de hecho es la causa por la que salí como un loco esa noche y…

─Encontraste un maravilloso ángel. Qué por lo visto ascendió al cielo, nuevamente. Porque más nunca apareció.

─Sí, es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Desde entonces me estado esperando por ella, pero nada que aparece. No he buscado otra relación por temor a reencontrarme con ella, y dada a la posible relación actual que pudiera tener, nada se dé entre nosotros y eso para mí, sería injusto. Llámame psíquico, pero algo me hace sentir, que ella es la mujer de mi vida, la que me dará un jardín de infancia completo.

─Eres de los pocos románticos, ¿dices que te dejó una carta? Dámela, se la daré a uno de mis investigadores profesionales. Puede que allí esté sus huellas, por el tipo de caligrafía también se identifica a una persona.

─Mañana te la daré.

─Candy, la niña está hermosa, estos lasitos azules le combina perfectamente con su vestido color azul aguamarina corte princesa. Candy.

─Dime, Annie.

─He oído decir que si durante el embarazo odias tanto a una persona, el hijo o hija ─Annie, se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar─. Hm, pues dice, dicen… Candy, ¿tu odias a Pauna?

─No, ¡no! Por Dios, ¿por qué dices eso? Es una buena mujer, pese a nuestras diferencias, me parece que ha sido una mujer de admirar ─contestó, terminándose de colocar el arete izquierdo frente al espejo de su cómoda.

─Es que es igualita a Pauna de niña.

─¿Y cómo lo sabes?

─En una de las reuniones que dieron en la casa Ardlay, fui invitada. Subí las escaleras en busca de un baño. Quería preguntarle a Tony, pero al observarle tan entretenido decidí hallarlo por mis medios con el deseo incontenible de hacer pis. En ese intento de encontrar el retrete de mis sueños para aliviar mi vejiga, ¡zaf! Entré en una habitación especial con miles de retratos, antiguo. Hubo un retrato que me llamó la atención, se veía más reciente en comparación con las demás, era una niña rubia de ojos azules y cabellos lisos semi rebelde, exacta a Alba. Tony me sorprendió husmeando sin intención y me preguntó: "es hermosa, ¿cierto?" Yo le respondí un poco nerviosa por la situación en la que me había encontrado: "sí", y él me dijo: "es mi madre a la edad de cuatro años, los genes de mi familia son dominantes, tanto mi tío como yo nos parecemos a mi mamá, se puede decir que somos la versión masculina de mi madre". Me lo comunicó con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

─Tío, tío, ¿quién será ese famoso tío que todos mencionan?

─Es un hombre súper atractivo. Candy.

─Sí, Annie.

─Somos amigas, ¿verdad?

─Claro ─respondió buscándole un abrigo a la niña.

─Entonces, confiésame la verdad. No te juzgaré ─preguntó firme─. ¿Te acostaste con Anthony?

─No, nunca: ¡¿cómo se te ocurre?! Es el hijo del hombre que me brinda un hogar equilibrado.

─Pero, no le amas.

─Sí, le amo. Y, no entiendo, a ¿qué viene todo esto?

─Es la niña. Parece la hija de Anthony más que la hermanita.

─¡Suficiente! No seguiré hablando necedades, iré con Georgi. Quedamos en vernos a las tres.

─Perdóname ─expresó con total vergüenza y honestidad.

─Mejor acompáñame y olvidemos lo sucedido.

─Está bien, vayamos.

Albert y George iban saliendo de las oficinas al quedar realmente cerca el cafetín optaron por caminar.

─Me llamarás obsesionado, pero, ja, ja, ja justo cerca de aquí, en aquella calle, ella me dio el aventón…

─Al castillo ─completó, Georges de forma semi sarcástica.

─Estoy nostálgico, no es momento para conocer a la niña.

─Entiendo.

Se palmearon la espalda para despedirse y quedar en ver en otra mejor ocasión.

Candy y Annie iban en el auto junto con Alba, quien estaba en el asiento trasero y Annie de copiloto. Estacionaron cerca y Candy le quitó el cinturón de seguridad a la niña, que era muy despierta para su edad. Le gustaba brincar y jugar con el seguro de la puerta.

─Quédate tranquila nena, mientras tu tía y mami limpian este desastre.

─Perdona, Candy, pensé que el vaso estaba cerrado. Ahora he manchado todo. Por suerte siempre llevo más de dos blusas, conmigo, te prestaré una.

─Será ─dijo Candy sin quedarle de otra que ponerse el atuendo.

─Mami, ¿sabes qué haré?

─¿Qué nena?

─¡Buscaré a papi!

─¡¿Cómo?!

Al mirar a la niña salir corriendo del auto, sin poderla agarrar a tiempo para detenerla, fueron tras ella, pegando gritos. La niña al cruzar la calle a modo de juego se tapó los ojos, sin dejar de correr tropezó.

─¡Papi te encontré! ─exclamó emocionada.

─¿Papi? ─Albert de inmediato la tomó en brazos y Georges, llegó sorprendido ante el descuido de Candy.

─Gracias por agarrarla, ella es mi hija y está mujer agitada que tienes frente a ti es mi esposa.

Continuará.

Bueno en el siguiente capítulo que lo publico en 15 minutos, explicaré el argumento completo y sus comentarios. Gracias Dios nos bendiga. Si desean dejar sus comentarios a favor o en contra serán bienvenidos.


	13. Chapter 13

Bueno, con un poco de flojera y sueño escribo el argumento, sé que debí hacerlo desde un inicio, pero nunca imaginé que fuera a gustar, bien es la siguiente:

Candy fue amiga de Terry (típico) desde muy temprana edad (quince años), al estar en una de esas sesiones de besos usuales en los novios actuales ella accede a la petición de llevar la relación a algo más intimo, a lo que supone que son novios, pero al llegar a su departamento se da cuenta que no es la única que ha caído rendida en sus encantos, Susana Marlow, también.

Candy dura tiempo encerrada en sí misma. No comparte con nadie. George un viejo amigo de la familia es invitado a cenar por sus padres, él siente simpatía hacia ella, sabe que es una mujer joven, pero encantadora, él empieza a coquetearle de cierto modo y ella ya no le es indiferente. El oír sus conversaciones maduras le llama la atención, le hace sentir estabilidad emocional.

George por su parte es un hombre que tiene un matrimonio ideal ante la sociedad y se puede decir que sí. El asunto está que cada vez que se siente mal consigo mismo, no es escuchado por Pauna, quien le cambia la conversación, le dice que olvide lo negativo. No encuentra con quien ser realmente él. Por eso vemos en una de las escenas que habla con tanta libertad con Candy y esta le oye sin reproche, sin esquivas, diferente a la actitud de Pauna, la cual considera más importante el amor de su hermano e hijo.

_Tienen razón ja, ja, ja la trama es una porquería. Continúo. _

_La verdad que cuando la escribí nunca pensé que tanta gente la fuera a leer y a comentar. Si quieren a petición de la mayoría lo borro. _

Continúo la sinopsis.

George, ve en Candy una chica alegre, sin esquivas. Por ello al verla triste la llevó a un sitio alejado (un bosque maravilloso), donde ambos cayeron rendidos a la pasión de sus cuerpos.

Sienten culpabilidad, por lo que ella le pide que no abandone a su esposa, conoce el sufrimiento y no quiere que ella sufra, sin embargo ella necesita del amor de George, por lo que se convierte en su amante, él se da cuenta que ya no puede seguir viviendo bajo una mentira, por lo que pide el divorcio a Pauna para irse a vivir con Candy. Anthony se da cuenta que ella lo rechaza, porque tiene una relación con su padre.

Pauna sumergida en la tristeza ante la noticia que ya no estará más con su marido recibe la visita de su mejor amiga desde la infancia: Eleonor, que casualmente es la madre de Terry, y le acompaña en su dolor, pues también pasó por lo mismo. Nunca imaginó que su amiga a quien consideraba perfecta, pasaría por lo que la mayoría de las mujeres pasa, por la que se hace más unida a ella, como una especie de mini club de divorciadas.

Por su parte, George lleva junto a Candy la vida que siempre quizo: una mujer que le escucha, que no le critica, que le brinda la atención que siempre soñó, por lo que le pide un hijo fruto del amor de ambos. Tristemente su conteo espermático es bajo, no puede concebir hijos. Candy entra en pánico, su vida, su zona de confort, su matrimonio perfecto está a punto de desmoronarse, de venirse a pique, todo lo que luchó para estar con Georgi, como le llama ella, se acabará y ella quedará sola, desprotegida, sin estabilidad emocional, pues está segura que George se alejará para no encasillarla a un mundo sin hijos.

El destino es cruel y Albert el hermano de Pauna al cual Candy nunca conoció, ni se lo topó durante su amistad con Tony, porque se la vivía más en Escocia- Europa, haciendo negocios. Un día al encontrar a su novia de toda la vida en compañía de Frank (el médico que en secreto la ha amado) ese día, él los ve en pose comprometedora por lo que se siente burlado, grita a Kelly y sale de ahí desilusionado. De andar deambulando por las calles de Chicago sin rumbo y estando a punto de llover se topa con Candy, quien llevaba todo el día manejando, igual sin rumbo, llorando tras la noticia que no podrá tener un hijo de George.

Ante la premisa de lo que será su vida, ve a ese chico bajo de un farol como un ángel tratándose de cobijar ante la inminente lluvia, se sintió atraída al instante por él, consideró que podía ser amor a primera vista. Pero, no puede ser amor, ella es una mujer casada con una vida emocional estable al cual no quería renunciar, no quería pasar por lo que una vez pasó con Terry. Le convidó a subir a su auto, tras de una larga y amena conversación y darse cuenta que en realidad ese chico por su expresión y forma de ser era un verdadero príncipe se le ocurrió que podía… quedar embarazada de él. Su mundo volvería a estar tranquilo como siempre. Él aceptó la invitación de ella, porque también sintió lo mismo.

Lo que nunca se imaginó es que ese chico, es nada más y nada menos que el hermano de la exmujer de su marido.

_Ahora el rollo está en que ese bebé para colmo es niña y se parece a Pauna, la mujer que de cierto modo hizo daño, sin querer. _

_Y bueno que ya no es la hermanita de Anthony sino la prima. _

_¿Ahora qué dirá Pauna si se llega enterar que ese bebé es su sobrino?_

_Y qué hará George, si se llega a enterar que de un modo u otro Albert, le vuelve a quitar las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida. _

_Albert perdonará a Candy por la mentira? _

_Qué hará Candy?_

_Qué hará Anthony?_

_Qué hará Albert?_

_ Qué hará Geroge?_

_Qué hará Pauna?_

_Qué harán todos? _

Qué culebrón!

Y esta es la letra del grupo anglosajón corazón, conformado por dos hermanas.

_Era una noche lluviosa cuando me percaté de él_

_Parado por la carretera_

_Sin paraguas_

_Ni abrigo_

_Entonces me detuve a un lado y le ofrecí llevarlo_

_El aceptó sonriendo y manejamos por un rato_

_No le pregunte su nombre_

_Este solitario chico en la lluvia_

_Mi corazonada me dice que está bien es esto_

_Amor a primera vista_

_Por favor no lo eches a perder solo quédate esta noche_

_Solo quiero hacerte el amor toda la noche_

_Di que tu también_

_Que tu también quieres lo mismo_

_Solo quiero hacerte el amor_

_Tengo brazos llenos de amor para aferrarse_

_Entonces encontramos este hotel era un lugar que ya conocía bien_

_Hicimos magia esa noche_

_Oh_

_Hizo todo bien_

_Sacó la mujer en mi fácilmente tantas veces_

_Y en la mañana cuando se despertó todo lo que le deje fue una nota_

_Le dije yo soy la flor y tu la semilla_

_Caminamos en el jardín_

_Plantamos un árbol_

_No intentes buscarme_

_Por favor no te atrevas_

_Solo vive en mi memoria_

_Siempre estarás ahí_

_Solo quiero hacerte el amor_

_Una noche de amor fue todo lo que supimos_

_Solo quiero hacerte el amor_

_Tengo brazos llenos de amor para aferrarte_

_Hicimos el amor como dos extraños toda la noche hicimos el amor_

_Entonces pasó un día_

_Nos encontramos en el mismo camino_

_Pueden imaginarse su sorpresa_

_Cuando vio sus propios ojos_

_Dije por favor por favor entiende_

_Estoy enamorada de otro hombre y lo que el no podía darme es la pequeña cosa que tu si_

_Solo quiero hacerte el amor_

_Una noche de amor fue todo lo que supimos_

_Solo quiero hacerte el amor_

_Vamos_

_di que tu también_

_Que tu también quieres._

El vídeo es maravilloso casualmente son rubios, cayeron je, je, je pelinegros, pero él de ojos azules y el niño también de ojos azules.

**Abril,** eso de la conexión de los bebes con sus padres lo leí en un portal web. Sí, es mejor vivir sin rencores. La situación de George es difícil. En un inicio le iba dar el papel de marido infiel a Vicent, luego a Terry y después dije bueno en mente siempre fue George y me alegra, porque tiene más madera para tener resentimiento por Albert en ello el compartir el amor de la madre.

**Guest**, saludos desde Venezuela.

**Guedt**, aprecio dos cosas en una persona, esas son creatividad e inteligencia, la cuales tú tienes por ello me caes de lujo. Y con esa frase me atrapaste, como te he inspirado a ella por mi pésimo argumento, la tomaré para uno de los personajes, espero no te moleste, pero ese será mi premio por haberte inspirado. De hecho ya la incluí en mi léxico: "podría comerme una sopa de letras y cagar mejores argumentos que los tuyos". Muy buena. No solo los hombres tienen frases geniales, también las mujeres. Gracias por llamarme lista.

**Selenityneza**, en el capítulo doce ya te la contesté ja, ja, ja. Resultó ser la hija de Albert, una rubia igualita a Pauna. También odio que me llamen señora, es que los hombres piensan que es un alago, me provocan asesinarlos ja, ja, ja y si dicen doña, mejor que huyan.

**Yenh**, sí, la amaba solo que ante considerarse indiferente para ella, él se empezó alejar. Pauna tiene esa mágica conexión con el bebé, sin saberlo, creo que es el llamado de la sangre. Candy es una chica común que por no pensar de cierta forma en los demás la vida le enseñará que debe hacerlo. Pero no es mala. De hecho ella en sí no quería que la dejara fue George, el que tomó la decisión sin influencia de ella.

**Abril-04**, la bomba ya estalló no sé qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo.

**Guest**, ya aparecieron ahora es el turno de los rubios, omg!

**Bluegirl**, gracias por tus lindas palabras, amiga tú eres mega fabulosa. Ayer no publiqué, porque interpreté un pequeño papel en la obra teatral crema de cambur, el cual según me darán el papel principal. Dios mediante. Según soy buena actriz, me da risa porque en pleno escenario se me olvidó el parlamento, pero el profesor en ensayo dijo que nunca debíamos perder la actitud, es decir si estamos llorando seguir llorando a dar chance de recordar además que mi otro profesor de oratoria me dijo que el cerebro tiene la capacidad de almacenar todas las palabras es cuestión de relajarse y buscar sin que la gente lo note. Por cierto me hicieron una fotografía donde parezco una especie de virgen María, que chocancia. Bueno espero seguir haciéndote la vida alegre, a ver qué opinas de esta historia, será interesante saberlo.

**JennyArdlay**, en Venezuela ya está pasando la temporada, una vez asistí a un taller y dieron canapés y yo de **lambucea** comí varios son exquisito. Gracias por el apoyo en espera de tus comentarios.

**MadelRos**, bueno ella se sintió atraída por George, y tienes razón debió respetar, pero esa relación ya estaba fisurada, Candy solo fue un detónate de lo que ya se venía. Pero ya ves que nada queda impune así haya o no haya tenido culpa, el destino la ha castigado quedó embarazada de Albert el excuñado de George, dime si eso es o no es un castigo para esos dos y me refiero a George y Candy, amar a una niña que es la imagen de Pauna.

Tú eres una excelente líder, así son los lideres, como tú, saben que decir en el momento adecuado y busca la paz de su pueblo, por eso no todos son líderes, porque un verdadero líder busca la felicidad del prójimo y esa es una característica tuya, mil bendiciones y éxito en tu faceta de guía, las amantes de estos rubios te lo agradecerán siempre, sobre todo por esos magníficos análisis que haces, además de ese talento para dibujar y pintar es… artístico. Así que adelante.

Gracias por tu buenos deseos, yo siempre doy gracias a Dios, porque gracias a él puedo comer, yo en sí no genero ingresos económicos, porque no tengo empleo, pero pese a la monotonía de mi menú, quita el hambre y eso es de agradecer a Dios.

Vicent es un amor, el adora a Pauna ahora a ver si ella no resulta que tiene temor a una nueva relación. Cada personaje tiene un por qué y me agrada que te viva las escenas, eso me agrada, espero comentes más y en espera de tus actualizaciones al igual que abril.

**Abril,** sí fue maravilloso a mi me encantó, el cómo Albert, tomó a su niña en brazos, ahora falta saber qué pasará? Para mí la víctima es la pobre e inocente Alba, que estoy segura desea estar con su padre.

**Guest**, Gracias por leer André y tu opinión es válida. Espero digas que no te ha gustado.

Bueno, ahora sí besos y Dios nos bendiga a todos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

Annie intuyó que el ambiente estaba extraño, tenso, algo sucedía en sus miradas sobre todo en las que se daban Albert y Candy, era… como si se fueran visto antes, como si se conocieran. Por lo que actuó de manera pronta tomando de los brazos de Albert a la niña e interviniendo─: George, no te enfurezcas con Candy. La distraje. Alba, se escapó del auto emocionada por venir a verte. Por favor, no te molestes con ella.

─Comprendo, Annie. Candy, sabes que Alba a su edad es inquieta, aún así debiste ser más precavida. Creo que deberemos llevarla a terapia infantil es anormal que una niña sea tan hiperactiva. Albert, lamento presentarte a mi familia en tales circunstancias.

Candy seguía mirándole de manera suplicante, pidiéndole: "por favor, por favor, no digas nada, por favor, por favor no lo hagas". Albert estaba impresionado a ver a la niña, darse cuenta que sus ojos son exactos a los de él, y saber peor aún que ella es la esposa del hombre que de cierto modo fungió como un padre durante su infancia.

─Debo irme ─dijo de manera seca, entregándole la niña a Annie.

─Albert, puedes llevarme contigo, me acordé que debo hacer una entrega antes de las seis ─él asintió con desgane, sin decir nada─ Alba, niña traviesa, te dejo con tus padres. Pórtate bien ─le dio un delicado golpecito en la naricita.

George, pensó: "¿tendrá el mismo resentimiento que Anthony hacia mi mujer, por creer que le hizo daño a Pauna?".

─Amor, te pido disculpa por la actitud del hermano de Pauna.

─¿Es el hermano? ─masculló. Hasta que le oyó mencionar la palabra: hermano de labios de su marido asimiló la situación en la que se encontraba.

En el auto.

─Albert, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta, indiscreta?

Él seguía perdido en sus cavilaciones. Por primera vez el patriarca no sabía cómo actuar, ni que decir o hacer.

─¿Dónde te dejo?

─En la trasversal de la quinta avenida.

Annie se bajó y vio alejarse el auto del tío de Anthony.

Candy durante la comida trató de comportarse con normalidad. Pero le era imposible. Una vez bañó y acostó a la niña, telefoneó a Annie para preguntar por la dirección de la oficina de Albert, debía hablar con él lo antes posible temía que le contara la verdad a George y este atara cabos y supiera que la niña no es de él. Y, peor aún, que Albert se la quiera quitar. Utilizaría todas sus armas para evitar que le arrebataran la paz que poseía; que había logrado con tanto esfuerzo.

Candy a la mañana siguiente llevó a la niña al jardín de infancia, una vez allí regresó a su casa y eligió un atuendo oscuro (vestido tres cuarto semi ajustado, medias pantis, mocasines, gafas y una pañoleta color negra para cubrir su cabellera), no quería ser reconocida. Sacó su auto rumbo a las oficinas Ardlay.

─Buenos, días señorita. Deseo hablar con el señor William Ardlay.

─¿Su nombre es? Debo buscarla en el programa de citas.

─No, no tengo cita, pero si le dice a su jefe que una dama especial le espera en el vestíbulo de su oficina, él seguro accederá a recibirme.

─Bien, por lo que veo usted debe ser una amiguita. En ese caso le aconsejo que busque otro medio…

─Escuche no soy una amiguita, como usted insinúa.

─Lo lamento no la dejaré pasar, además, el señor ni si quiera ha llegado. Cosa rara, porque siempre es el primero. Como presidente del corporativo da el ejemplo de puntualidad. Lo siento políticas de la empresa.

Ante la negativa de la joven asistente de presidencia, llamó a Annie para pedirle el número privado de él, quien no dudó en dárselo. Ella nerviosa le marcó─: Señor William.

─Brenda, llegó en 15 minutos ─Pensó que era su secretaria. Candy le iba a corregir, pero no tenía caso dar explicaciones por teléfono. Alguien podía darse cuenta que era la esposa de George visitando a su socio y: ¿para qué? La gente murmuraría cualquier cosa, especularía, tuvo miles de ideas en un segundo. Así que colgó la llamada y caminó a uno de los asientos de espera.

En efecto a los quince minutos el ascensor se abrió, era él acompañado de un equipo de guardaespaldas vestidos con trajes negros y lentes oscuros.

Albert tenía un rostro que develaban emociones que representaban la frustración e impotencia, no tenía el rostro alegre que le caracterizaba.

Brenda se paró en seguida al verle─: señor, alguien le espera.

─¿Quién?

─La dama ─señaló la joven asistente y él al voltearse para mirar, se asombró al notar que la mujer que ocultaba sus ojos detrás de unos lentes de sol, es Candy, la mujer que conoció hace más de tres años en Chicago. Su corazón latió fuerte al reconocerla.

Continuará.

Gracias por el apoyo que coste, ustedes son la que pidieron que la dejara, por cierto pueden decidir el destino de Candy muerte o gloria?

Selenityneza, Sí, pasaron tres años así dice la canción más o menos, quise respetar esa parte del tema bueno o por lo menos el bebé es un bebé como de dos años. Y la protagonista original tiene el cabello rizado, pero negro, al igual que el protagonista es de cabello negro pero liso como Albert de ojos claros.

Ella aún era joven e inexperta, tenía miedo a oír te lo dije de parte de sus padres.

Sandra Carreo, creo que va arder Troya. La situación está difícil.

Abril-04 c, es cierto George, la ama y tiene padres amorosos, a pesar de que es una niña inquieta como pudimos ver. Sabes casualmente ayer vi una noticia de un británico millonario, que al realizarse un chequeo médico le informaron que era estéril y este crío tres hijos creyéndolos suyos, qué horror!

Mercedes, Candy no es mala, es buena chica sola que quiere tener una vida estable. No quiere sufrir por eso acepta vivir con un hombre mayor y darle una hija.

Guest, buen punto de vista, si me pongo a pensar eso; que por cierto tienes toda la razón, no escribo nada, así como tampoco hubiéramos conocido esa melodía que alcanzó fama en los años 80 y que hoy día es un clásico musical, pero en serio la escritora de la letra no pensó en nada de eso. Gracias por comentar, quisiera hacerte una pregunta curiosa que te motiva a seguir leyendo este fic, pese a todo el horror que encierra? Otra cosa las historias son para dejar mensaje y esta con todo y mala enseña, porque no se debe actuar de cierta forma ya ves que ni sé cómo hacer para que Candy quede con Albert a lo mejor tendrá que pasar a mejor vida, no sé.

Guest, Candy misma lo ha dicho quiere una vida tranquila sin molestias, por eso cuando vio que su zona de confort amenazada hizo la locura irreversible que hizo.

Gracias a todas por comentar Dios nos bendiga, hermosas reinas.


	15. Chapter 15

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

Albert, tras ver a Candy, dijo─: señorita Brenda.

─Sí, señor ─se levantó en seguida de su silla para acatar mejor las indicaciones de su jefe.

─No me interrumpan.

─De acuerdo, señor.

Los guardaespaldas se pusieron cada uno en sus debidas posiciones, mientras Albert le abrió la puerta de su oficina a Candy para que entrara.

─Sería un hombre descortés si no le abro la puerta a una dama y le invito a sentarse antes que yo, entretanto mi eficiente asistente nos trae un té para calmar… los nervios ─Candy tomaba asiento y mantenía la compostura─ eso me lo enseñó un verdadero ejemplo de mujer, ¿sabes qué mujer me enseñó: ser educado y respetuoso? ─Candy trataba de no alterarse ante el sarcasmo de su interlocutor.

─Vine, porque es importante aclarar… nuestra situación.

─¿Cuál situación? Hm, déjame pensar… ya sé, en la que embaracé sin saberlo a la mujer del exmarido de mi ¡HERMANA!

─Es difícil de asimilar…

─¿Asimilar? Esa noche en la que conversamos como un par de amigos, ¿qué fue? ¡Dime! ¿Acaso una entrevista previa para saber si calificaba como semental y así engatusar a George? ¿Con qué intención? ¿Por dinero…? Yo te hubiera dado más.

Candy se acercó a él y lo abofeteó. Albert la tomó por ambos hombros y la sentó con fuerza en el sillón, la miraba fijamente con desprecio.

─Suéltame, me lastimas ─él se quitó los anteojos y ella también. ─No se trata de dinero, no me hace falta el dinero. Vengo de una familia modesta, pero con los recursos suficientes para sostener un hogar ─Albert le dio la espalda y se pasó la mano por la frente llevándose los cabellos hacia atrás. Puedo verme como la mala del cuento, pero no es así. Yo amé tanto a George, que el imaginarme que él se sumergiría en la tristeza, al enterarse de que su conteo espermático es bajo, me hizo entrar en pánico, vi derrumbarse mi hogar, mi familia porque George es mi familia, es el hombre que enfrentó todo por mí, y simplemente…

─Tuviste miedo de quedar sola como quedó mi hermana. El día que le anunció que se iba, porque otra había capturado su amor, hundiendo a mi hermana en la depresión que tardó tiempo en salir.

─Nunca quise que la abandonara, estaba dispuesta a vivir en las sombras. Ser esa mujer… que en las noches alivia el dolor de un hombre incomprendido por su familia. Su presencia así fuera para convivir un par de horas, me brindaba la tranquilidad que tanto necesité.

─Sólo piensas en ti y, ¿en los demás?

─Pienso, ahora en lo mejor para mi hija y, por ella, por su felicidad estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea ─dijo con firmeza acercándose a él, el cual volteó para mirarla a los ojos de manera retadora.

El tener su cuerpo tan cerca de ella le hizo revivir en su mente miles de imágenes de él siendo cariñoso en un momento tan íntimo y mágico entre un hombre y una mujer para concebir un ser. Luchó intrínsecamente para mantener la calma.

─Amo a mi hija más que a nada en este mundo y por ella te pido, imploro de ser necesario de rodillas, que nos dejes la vida tal cual como la tenemos.

─Es mi hija, tengo derecho a tenerla.

─La lastimarás.

─Tú la lastimaste con un engaño.

─Un engaño que he pagado con creces, jamás te olvidé, me ha sido imposible. He luchado por olvidar tus besos, tus caricias, tu voz susurrándome al oído cuanto te… gusto. Cuando me entrego a George, mi mente se nubla y creo, imagino que eres tú solo tú haciéndome tuya.

─¡Calla! ¡Calla! ¿Qué clase de mujer eres? Realmente eres como dice tu nota, la que me dejaste; eres una flor, una flor venenosa que atrae con su aroma, su perfume, pero al más mínimo descuido rasguña la piel, con sus espinas invisibles a la vista, que sin embargo están ahí para provocarte el dolor más intenso, en el alma ─La tomó por la cintura y le preguntó─ ¿Cómo no verte y sentir este deseo ferviente que me quema las entrañas y que me pide… que te haga mía, ahora mismo, sin importar los sentimientos de mi mentor, el hombre que dedicó su vida a mi bienestar? ¿Cómo no sentir asco de mi mismo?

─No sientas asco de ti; no debemos huir de nuestros deseos… reprimidos ─dijo besándole. Él la apartó de sí.

─¿Qué buscas?

─Quiero darte la paz que tanto necesitas, siempre y cuando no afectes la paz de mi hija, ella ya tiene un padre. Arrebatárselo, le ocasionará un trauma innecesario. Georges es un buen hombre, ¿por qué perjudicarla?

─Es mi hija y la quiero ¡conmigo!

─Pero…

─Pero, ¡nada! No eres quien para decidir sobre mi vida, sin mí más mínimo consentimiento. ¿Qué te crees para tomar decisiones por los demás? Las cosas se harán a mi manera. Por el momento callaré para facilitar la adaptación de Alba a mí. Que poco a poco se encariñe conmigo, me ganaré su afecto.

─No te la daré.

─Lo harás si verdaderamente amas a tu hija.

─Ya te dije que puedo ser tu mujer cuando quieras en el tiempo y la hora que dispongas.

Albert la tomó por el brazo y la puso de espalda contra la pared subiéndole el vestido hasta los muslos.

─Siente como me pones, me pones ardiente de solo verte, pero de ti solo quiero esto ─metió sus dos dedos por la entrepierna de ella, los sacó y los lamió─. Del resto no me interesas. Recibirás un cronograma de visitas de parte de un eficiente abogado. Así que ve pensando cómo le dirás la verdad a George.

Candy se estremecía al sentir los labios de Albert tan cerca a su cuello.

George estaba en la sala de juntas esperando por Albert, que debió llegar hace más de treinta minutos. El complejo turístico en el que ambos fungía como socios mayoritarios iba a cumplir dos años de haberse inaugurado y querían ofrecer nuevas áreas recreativas para los turistas, lo necesitaban para la aprobación. Por lo que George les informó que ya volvía, buscaría un documento, según él. En realidad era para tapar la irresponsabilidad de Albert.

─Brenda.

─Sí, señor.

─¿Llegó su jefe?

─Sí, pidió que no lo interrumpieran. Esta con una amiga.

─A mí, deberá recibirme. No puede colgar el trabajo por una mujer.

George, pensó: "lo siento amigo, pero las mujeres en horas de trabajo, jamás es permitido. Así seas el dueño de media Europa y Estados Unidos".

Entre tanto en la oficina, Albert después de haber poseído a Candy con efervescencia, le dijo a medida que se subía el pantalón y se ajustaba la correa─: quiero que te quede claro de mí hija quiero su amor incondicional, el amor que por derecho merezco de ella. En cuanto a ti no me gusta que en donde yo folle otros follen, ¿entiendes? Si me entero que te has entregado a George, nuevamente y será sencillo saberlo. Me llevaré a mi hija sin previo aviso, y, no es amenaza es advertencia.

─¡No puedes decidir sobre mi vida! ─replicó Candy al tiempo que se arreglaba el vestido.

Albert se acercó otra vez a ella─: tú decidiste sobre la mía estamos a mano.

George, giró la perilla de la puerta para entrar...

Continuará.

Les confesaré algo aquí rapidito je, je, je. Verá cuando estudié creación de textos teatrales hace como tres meses atrás, mi profesor dijo que el guionista debía siempre controlar a los personajes, pero siempre he sido pésima alumna. Así, que ellos hacen lo que se les dan la ganan y yo solo escribo lo que hacen. De muestra este capítulo.

Por cierto, estoy viendo videos de los Bee Gee y amo a Barry, es tan buen, tan buen hermano, tan bueno que nunca quiso que su hermanito más pequeño en edad pasara necesidad, pero sin querer le hizo daño al no dejar que el obtuviera las cosas por su propio esfuerzo.

Al final Barry dice que el problema de Andy, no es el alcohol ni las drogas, sino su problema para saber afrontar los inconvenientes, y él en parte fue responsable, porque desde temprana edad le dio todo; incluso un auto del año que despertó la envidia de sus compañeros de clase.

A veces haciendo el bien se hace el mal, qué cosas no? Tengo 36 años y escucho música de las viejas son mis favoritas.

Aminaabud, sí, ya ves que Albert está furioso por la mentira. Los hombres también padecen, aunque las mujeres se empeñen en decir que no. Yo hablando con mi profesor de teatro me dice que la sociedad vuelve a los hombres homosexuales, aludiendo a la mujer, porque según dicen que para ser hombre deben acostarse con todas y él considera que eso no debe de ser si a él no le gusta, por qué y para colmo todo le queda a la mujer, ellos trabajan y al momento del divorcio se van sin nada. Entonces si el hombre dice que el friega mientras la mujer busca al niño le dicen: "ay este como que es raro", ja, ja, ja no sé porque te estoy echando este cuento, hm será, porque eres mi amiga. Gracias por esas ideas que me has dado para el final están excelentes. Besos.

Selenityneza, he leído trescientas veces tu comentario es divertido, ya sé porque eres excelente escritora, porque eres fresca y espontanea, pero solo te leeré cuando hagas de los rubios, no odio al Terry solo que al final siempre han sido los rubios.

Pauna y Vicent, tienen una hermosa historia de amor.

Bueno poco a poco nos damos cuenta que la vida es un boomerang todo se devuelve. Besos.

André, eso que dice aplica a lo que escribí arriba, pero a la inversa a veces creyendo hacer un bien se hace un mal y aquí en parte sin querer haciendo un mal se hace un bien, ahora Pauna a conocido un buen hombre que a ciencia cierta no sabemos si la cosa se ha dado lenta o rápidamente entre ambos rubios mayores (Pauna y Vicent). Gracias por comentar, espero este capítulo no te haya horrorizado. Besos.

Mercedes, ojala aprenda la lección de que los problemas se deben atacar a tiempo, porque a la larga hacen más daño y arrastra a personas inocentes. Besos.

Roco cR , seguiré adelante. Gracias por comentar. Besos.

Sandra Carreo, Bueno este capítulo respondió a tus dudad, mi adorada Sandra, en efecto Bert, está mega molesto. Gracias por comentar, besos.

Jml, sí es una historia compleja que espero tome su cauce. Gracias por el comentario. Besos.

Besos a todas y espero el comentario de cada una de ustedes sea negativo o positivo. Besos.

Abril, Bluegirl, ¿Dónde están? Ya sé Abril está escribiendo un capítulo más de su fic, que así sea, porque de caso contrario quedas injustificad, las amo a ustedes y a todas. Dios nos bendiga.


	16. Chapter 16

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi**

George, giró la perilla de la puerta para entrar...─ Albert, te necesitamos en la sala de juntas ─habló antes de pasar por completo.

─Acabemos con esto de una vez ─dijo Albert decidido a confesar. Candy con ojos suplicantes de inmediato aceptó sus condiciones, al tiempo que se arregló rápido el cabello y le quitaba las imaginarias arrugas a su vestido. Ella aún no estaba preparada para afrontar a George.

─¿Estás ocupado?

Albert, estrujándose el rostro, contestó─: pasa George. Estoy con tu mujer.

Extrañado la miró, los miró─: ¿qué haces aquí? ─Se dirigió a Candy.

Albert intervino─: es en relación con la niña, me gustaría organizarle…

─Una fiesta con más niños.

─Sí, eso.

─Ya pasó su cumpleaños.

─Sí, George, pero Albert es parte de tu familia y queremos limar las perezas.

George, inspiró hondo─: está bien.

─Gracias ─agradeció Candy─ Bueno, me voy. Tengo que hacer unas compras para la casa─. Candy le dio un fugaz beso a George cerca de la comisura labial para no levantar sospechas en él. Albert desvió su cara en dirección a unos documentos para no ver. Le parecía repulsivo lo que hacían, desleal.

En la noche mientras Candy lavaba los trastes, George se le acercó seductoramente por la espalda, rodeándole la cintura y besándole el cuello─: Eres la mujer más encantadora de todas, ¿lo sabías?

─George, estoy secando los platos.

─Está bien, querida, nada más quería agradecerte el sacrificio de ir hablar con el hermano de mi ex, es un gesto, muy noble de tu parte. Te espero en la cama, me iré a duchar.

Candy se tardó lo suficiente como para que él se quedara dormido.

En la mañana en la mansión Ardlay Pauna conversaba con su mejor amiga.

─¿Qué tal tu relación con Vicent? ─preguntó llevándose una uva de la cesta de frutas ubicada en el centro de mesa.

─Hoy cumplimos seis meses de estar de novios…

─Aún recuerdo como fuiste capaz de saltar del muelle para nadar hasta su buque, de suerte que le llamé y le dije que estabas nadando hasta su barco. Él rápidamente mandó anclarlo y se lanzó a tu encuentro, que por cierto de no haberlo hecho: habrías muerto, puesto que te dio un calambre en la pierna. Tu proeza se hizo viral en las redes sociales; como un acto de amor digno de los años 80 (inusual) y estúpido para la actualidad, pues habrías terminado como una noticia más de sucesos.

─Ni me lo recuerdes, Anthony, me llamó irracional. Se comporta más como mi padre que como mi hijo. Me dice que debo mantenerme en mi lugar de señora, entrada en años.

─¿Y qué tal es Vicent, en la cama?

─Quédate quieta, eso aún no sucede, queremos llevar las cosas con calma…

─Ni que tuvieran 15 años…el tiempo apremia.

─Lo sabemos, pero, pero yo…

─Tienes miedo que te cambie por una jovencita como hizo, tu ex.

─Vicent, es un buen hombre date la oportunidad. Por cierto, siempre he querido preguntarte: ¿cómo te enteraste de que era mi primo?

─Porque cuando te visité en tu apartamento vi una foto de ambos en donde tú le dedicabas, escribiste una dedicatoria que reza así ─Pauna alzó los brazos de forma teatral─: para mi primo: Vicent, "el consentido", ja, ja, ja.

─Vaya, se me pasó.

Albert bajaba las escaleras aprisa faltaba poco para ser las ocho.

─¿A dónde vas tan apurado e informal, pensé que hoy te tocaba oficina es un día de semana?

─Voy a resolver un asunto personal, nos vemos luego. Hablaremos más tarde, en privado.

─¡Ups! Entendí la indirecta, estoy demás.

─No pienses eso, Eleonor ─le animó Pauna.

Candy llevó a la niña a la dirección acordada, allí le presentaría a Albert como un simple amigo, respetando las sugerencias de un psicopedagogo de alta experiencia. El día anterior Albert se puso en contacto con los profesionales expertos en casos familiares semejantes a los de él.

─¿Mami y eso que, que no me llevaste a la escuela?

─Porque, quiero pasar un día diferente junto a la princesa más linda de todo el universo ─dijo besándola amorosamente.

─¿Y papi?

─Él está en la oficina, pero hoy tú y yo podemos visitar el zoológico. Sabes tengo un amigo que conoce mucho de animales, y como sé que te apasionan, le contacté.

─¡Me gustan los animales!

─Míralo ahí viene ─Candy señaló a Albert.

Él se agachó al nivel de Alba y dijo─: hola princesa, ¿cómo te sientes?

─Bien, ¿tú eres el hombre de ayer?, pero estas diferente.

─Es que ayer tenía un traje especial. Tu mami me ha dicho que te gustan los animales.

─¡Sí!

─Genial, porque hoy te presentaré varios, es tu regalo por haber cumplido tres maravillosos años.

La niña emocionada lo abrazó y él la levantó en brazos para mostrarle el lugar.

Albert le compró un globo y una mofeta de peluche, que bautizaron con el nombre de muñeca. Le explicó que si no se les altera, este animal puede convivir entre los humanos. Porque el líquido que expelen, es un mecanismo de defensa que usan en contra de aquellos que intentan hacerles daño. Ella quería llevarse uno real, pero Albert la persuadió, haciéndole comprender que no deberían apartarla de su hábitat natural, pues está al lado de su familia. Seguidamente se sentaron en un café donde ordenaron comida chatarra, aunque Candy le pareció incorrecto por la dieta de la niña; como era rara vez que lo hacían, se lo permitió. Albert valoró la preocupación de Candy en cumplir con una dieta saludable. Posteriormente comieron torta de chocolate con helado de vainilla y fresa. Ese día la niña estuvo tan activa, que se quedó dormida.

─Mañana, después de llevar a la niña al jardín de infancia te espero en mi departamento, debemos discutir el cronograma de salidas ─Candy asintió─ mi chofer te llevará a casa.

George, llegó temprano a casa.

─¿La niña se durmió? ─preguntó despacito para no despertarla.

─Sí, se agotó en la escuela, realizaron varias actividades.

─Ya veo será mejor que la subamos y la acostemos. Es muy pequeña aún, requiere descanso para recuperar las energías.

─Sí, yo la llevaré, no quiero que con el cambio de brazos se termine despertando incomoda.

─De acuerdo.

Al día siguiente, Albert se encontró con Candy. Él realmente estaba sorprendido con la dedicación y amor con la que atendía a su hija. En la salida, él notó como ella en todo momento se preocupó por llevar a la niña al baño, apenas le decía que necesitaba hacer pis. Igualmente, le limpiaba las manitas con toallitas para que no ensuciara su atuendo, sin contar, la canción con la que la arrullaba. Le fascinó su faceta de madre, sin embargo quería fijarle unas fechas de encuentro, las cuales serían todos los días, dos horas después de clases, para ayudarle con las tareas e ir al parque a jugar con ella. Luego debería quedarse una vez a la semana en su casa. Esta parte le preocupó a Candy, pero George, se iría unos días de viaje. También pediría ayuda a sus amigas para tener una coartada en caso de que George hiciera preguntas.

─Bien, estoy de acuerdo con los parámetros que estableciste. Sigo insistiendo podemos… llevar esta situación de una forma menos engorrosa.

Albert la hizo retroceder hasta el sofá.

─Tienes razón ─dijo besándola y desabrochándole el pantalón ajustado que llevaba puesto─, pero esta vez no cometeré el mismo error ─Quitándose la camisa y la corbata sacó de su billetera un condón, rompiendo el empaque con los dientes.

Albert y la niña cada vez se hacían más unidos. No obstante, en la noche George llegaba a su casa.

─La niña llega cansada. Casi no comparto con ella.

─Es que la metí en clases extras por recomendación del psicólogo. Recuerda que antes era hiperactiva, ahora está calmada.

─Siento, que me perderé de la etapa más hermosa de mi hi...

─¿Mañana te vas de viaje?

─Sí, será por dos semanas.

─Haré tus maletas ─ella subió aprisa. Luego el subió.

─Me tienes pagando penitencia…─expresó con una sonrisa seductora a medida que la rodeaba con sus brazos, metiéndole las manos por debajo del suéter para acariciarle los senos, ella en seguida lo esquivó, haciéndole ver que buscaría unas cosas en el armario.

─¿Por qué?

─No hemos hecho el amor.

─Es que… es que estoy en mis días y me ha durado más del tiempo… mañana iré al médico.

─Nunca te había pasado. Me preocupa que sea grave.

─Es normal que esto suceda en las mujeres. Iré por control rutinario. Pronto estaré mejor. Ve a ducharte, te llevaré tu pijama.

─De acuerdo ─dijo desnudándose. Candy fingió que debía ir a la sala; para no verle sin ropa.

La niña se emocionó al saber que se quedaría en casa de Albert, fue un día mágico, porque Albert jugó con ella a los príncipes y a las princesas. Él había mandado decorar uno de los cuartos de su departamento privado, especialmente para su hija.

─Soy Merlín, te concederé tres deseos.

─Pensé que esa frase era de Aladino ─intervino Candy, secamente.

─Cierto, ja, ja, ja. Mami tiene razón, ja, ja, ja, esa frase es de Aladino.

─Vaya, que hija tan inteligente tengo ─dijo Albert, haciéndole cosquillas a la niña, al tiempo que la hacía volar por los aires en son de juego. Candy frunció el entrecejo por su indiscreción. Todavía no era momento para decirle la verdad.

─¿Eres mi pa…?

─Es tiempo de merendar, vamos al comedor. Habrá pizza de queso con ruedas de piña ─dijo Candy para desviar la atención de Alba, por lo mencionado, la cual se emocionó al escuchar que comerían su platillo favorito.

Candy a media noche se paró desnuda de la cama de Albert, al encender la luz, lo encandiló.

─¿Qué haces? Estamos durmiendo.

─Estoy viendo en dónde dejé la bata. Voy al cuarto de Alba, para saber si duerme bien.

─Usa la mía, toma.

─No me parece justo lo que estamos haciendo… ─dijo colocándose el albornoz y amarrándoselo.

─Opino lo mismo.

─George, es una buena persona, la niña está acostumbrada a él…

Albert se paró de la cama y la estrechó contra su pecho con cierta rudeza para decirle en voz baja como en susurro para no hacer escándalo por la niña─: de ti, lo único que me interesa oír: son tus gemidos y suplicas de que te llene los ovarios de mi leche. ¿Te queda claro?

─No continuaré más con esto, ya no intimaré contigo. No soy tu muñeca, para que me manejes a tu antojo.

─Eres lo que yo decida que eres, te lo mereces por egoísta.

─Pues, no. Ya dije que no. Y es mi última palabra o es que: ¿piensas obligarme? ¿Abusarás de mí?

─Sería incapaz de someterte, de someter a alguien en contra de su voluntad, para mi satisfacción sexual. Descansaré en el cuarto contrario. Tienes razón nuestro vínculo será únicamente mi hija. Cuando George regrese le contaremos la verdad ─Se apartó de ella y se puso el pantalón de la pijama.

─La niña aún no está preparada.

─Dos semanas, más, del resto no habrá prórroga ─cerró la puerta llevándose unas almohadas y unas sábanas.

Continuará.

Aja! Albert y Candy como siempre levantan rating. Basta con ellos salgan para que de una todos lean.

Abril, ja, ja, ja no tiro la piedra y escondo la mano, pero en definitiva considero que es más peligroso cuando la imaginación rueda, ja, ja, ja y más en ti. Y si que me quedé sorprendida con tu último capítulo de tu fic: Y si te digo que sí.

Guest, gracias por comentar.

JennyArdlay, Ja, ja, ja cómo es eso en feria? Ja, ja, ja.

White Andrew, sí, está ruda la historia, la temática es fuerte y saberla direccionar ha costado un poco, espero que este capítulo haya respondido a tus interrogantes.

Sandra Carreo, creo que la cosa cada vez, se pone más color de hormiga. Ups! Hice un adelantó, ja, ja, ja.

Mercedes, ja, ja, ja fácil mujer una charla entre amigos, quizás unos tragos y le saca información de primera mano. Los hombres, los hombres son candela, más chismosos y criticones que las mujeres lo que pasa es que disimulan delante de la mujer para verse como ángeles que no parten ni un plato por temor a ser regañados, pero todos, todos son chismosos, si la misma Candy lo dijo en la novela que Albert, hablaba más de la cuenta.

André, pues sí, es una historia diferente y parte con tus comentarios has aportado mucho a la historia, porque permite dar un mejor enfoque en cuanto a la moraleja de esta historia se refiere.

Selenityneza, ja, ja, ja sí, has hecho mal, ja, ja, ja, porque todos deben estar fríamente calculados, como dice el chapulín colorado. Esta plataforma es interactiva y permite ampliar la creatividad al estar en constate diálogo con los lectores, lo cual es magnífico, pero a veces por más que intervenga un lector de pronto el personaje hace lo que se le da la gana y no es culpa de nadie es cuestión de la psiquis de él, la cual es tan perturbada que se necesita de mucho para encausarlo, no sé si me explico. Te adelanto que el siguiente capítulo será sumamente fuerte, no apto para cardiaco.

bluegirl, me encanta leer tus comentarios. Tienes toda la razón, ¿qué trabajos realizas?, me parece que debe ser algo vinculado con la salud.

Tu comentario como siempre 1000% motivador. Hoy en clases por cierto el profe nos dijo que todos somos diferentes y únicos; lo importante es aceptarnos como somos, un ejemplo: Julio Iglesias su tono de voz es bajo, necesita de un amplificador para escucharse, sin embargo su entonación es perfecta y seductora y es eso lo que lo ha llevado a la fama y ni hablar de Celia Cruz su voz masculina la llevó a la fama; si ella se hubiera acomplejado jamás habríamos disfrutado de su talento. Así que yo me acepto como soy, no cambiaré, porque me hace feliz ser honesta y hacer lo correcto, darle a cada quien su espacio y la oportunidad de realizarse siempre y cuando quiera, porque yo sé que es el rechazo y la frustración que te cierren las puertas y que nadie te desee enseñar gratis. No me gusta las injusticias y perjudicar así se burlen de mí, porque ayudo y a la final nunca me agradecen, así no lo hagan seguiré ayudando a las persona, porque es lo que me hace feliz. Así como soy feliz actuando, así sea de gratis y escribiendo así los demás no le gusten, porque he descubierto que la felicidad está en hacer lo que realmente amamos y en mi caso es imaginar.

Fabi Salas, gracias princesa por tu comentario.

Sandy, Candy no es un mal ejemplo para la niña, ella nunca se ha mostrado como una mujer promiscua. Pero pronto pagará el mal que hizo sin querer.

Jml, me gusta que te sumerjas en la trama, mil gracias.

Yuyu, bienvenida a esta historia que está a punto de terminar, me alegras que comentes. Dada a la crianza de Albert, él vela por su familia y le tener una hija para él es importante por la formación espiritual que tuvo. Amén.

Gracias a todas y principalmente a Dios, por el éxito de esta trama que nunca se esperó que tuviera y ha sido bien acogida por ustedes los lectores.

LAS AMO!


	17. Chapter 17

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

Candy, fue a la habitación de la niña, al obsérvala dormir plácidamente; le pedía en su mente perdón por el daño que le había ocasionado sin saber, sin embargo jamás se arrepentiría de haberla concebido, porque su día más hermoso fue cuando la enfermera se la entregó en los brazos para amamantarla. Y no quería, temía que Albert y su familia se la quitaran. Tienen razón no existe el amor más puro que el de una madre hacia su hijo. En un susurro le dijo─: duerme princesa, duerme ─La besó con cuidado y se fue cerrando con cuidado la puerta para no despertarla.

George bajaba de su auto emocionado de haber regresado de su viaje, les trajo muchos regalos a Candy y a Alba. Al abrir la puerta la niña alegre corrió hacia a él.

─¡Papi! ─George la cargó.

─Mi princesa te traje, un obsequio, hm, a que no sabes: ¿qué es?

─¡Una mofeta, verdad!

─No, ¿de dónde sacas que quieres una mofeta sin son apestosas?

─De mi amigo, dice… que… las mofetas huelen mal… para defenderse.

─¿Defenderse?

─Sí, cuando la atacan.

─Me alegra que te juntes con niños tan sagaces…

─No… es niño… es un muchacho… con el que sale mami…

─George, ¡qué sorpresa! No te esperábamos hoy ─saludó Candy, dándole un beso en la mejilla─ nos hubieras avisado para ir por ti al aeropuerto.

─Quería sorprenderlas. Qué tal si van por sus suéteres y salimos a comer.

─Está bien. Que sea un restaurant de mariscos, hoy le toca comer salmón a Alba.

─Claro ─aceptó, George.

En la noche después, de acostar a la niña fueron a la habitación, George comenzó a acariciarle el cuello pegándose más a ella.

─George mi amor tengo dolor de cabeza, perdóname.

─¿Qué pasa contigo?

─Nada es que ha sido una semana ajetreada. Las amas de casa también nos fatigamos.

─Perdona mi irracionalidad. Iré a tomar un baño de agua fría.

─¡George!

─¿Sí?

─No te moleste.

─Descansa.

George sentía que nada era como antes, por ello tomó la decisión de contratar los servicios de un investigador privado, debía cerciorarse por sí mismo que todo era parte de su imaginación, ideas sin fundamentos, propias de un hombre que ha vivido una vida dura y difícil desde que nació.

─Necesito que sigan a mi esposa. Quiero detalles de lo que hace y de lo que no hace ─colgó la llamada, inspirando hondo y agarrando de la mesa unas carpetas para leer como si eso fuera suficiente para ocupar su mente en otra cosa que no sea imaginarse a su mujer con otro.

Candy convocó a sus amigas, para una reunión privada, las necesitaba. Al salir del baño después de bajar la palanca del excusado, pues estaba vomitando, tenía días con mareos, despertó la curiosidad de Paty, la cual al verla limpiándose la boca con una toalla, le preguntó─: ¿Para qué nos has citado el día de hoy?, te notamos extraña. Estas, ojerosa. ¿Estas enferma?

─Chicas les debo confesar que… por favor, no me vean como una pérdida, como una mala mujer, se los imploro. Nunca imaginé que esto trascendería ─Candy con los ojos sollozos les contó todo lo ocurrido desde cómo conoció a Albert hasta la obligación que tiene de llevarle a la niña, generando el asombro en ambas.

─Es increíble, realmente, increíble por lo que estas pasando ─dijo Annie, levantándose desconcertada─ ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer tal cosa?!

─No es tiempo de reproches. Ahora por los momentos es evitarle a la niña el trauma de la separación del hombre que piensa que es su padre ─opinó Paty.

─No solo eso, también está Anthony. ¿Cómo lo tomará él? Paty, él es mi amigo tanto como lo es Candy, comprende mi situación. Sé que la amas y estarás a favor de ella de manera incondicional.

─No quiero… no quiero, que mi hija sufra el desprecio de su familia por mi culpa ─rompió en llanto ─las chicas abrazaron a Candy en apoyo.

El investigador desde lejos, les fotografiaba y mantenía al tanto a George.

Paty de empáticamente le preguntó─: ¿qué podemos hacer nosotras para ayudarte con esta pena?

─Él quiere que la lleve otra vez a su casa a pasar la noche, como si fuera una especie de campamento. Quiero que me cubran. Díganle a George, que pasaré la noche con ustedes, no sé que inventarle.

─Y si pruebas diciéndole la verdad ─sugirió Annie.

─O mejor huir, pero estaríamos huyendo constantemente y él nos encontraría. Tiene dinero de sobra para hacerlo.

Paty tomándole la mano le dijo que podía contar con ella, Annie se le unió a la moción.

En la sala George estaba sentado tomando un delicioso café colombiano recién colado como le gustaba a él, cuando Candy se sentó a su lado para informarle que pasaría la noche con las chicas.

─¿Así que harán una pijamadas entre mujeres?

─Hace tiempo que no nos reunimos.

─Puedes dejarme a la niña.

─Es muy pequeña, necesita de mis cuidados.

─Cierto, bueno, ve y diviértete. Que no se diga que soy un machista, que nada más quiere a su mujer metida en la casa.

─No claro que no.

Annie y Paty pasaron por ella y la dejaron en el departamento privado de Albert.

George recibió la llamada del detective─: las chicas entraron a la residencia hasta el momento nada inusual.

Las chicas ya entrada la noche se marcharon.

Candy por petición del psicólogo accedió a dejar a solas a la niña con su verdadero padre, para que esta aprendiera a familiarizarse con él.

─¿Cómo te sientes conmigo? ─inquirió Bert.

─¡Feliz! Eres como mi papá, pero más cariñoso.

─¿Más cariñoso?

─Es que a vece me llamaba la atención, poque, poque salto mucho y lo desconcentro. Tú siempre me lees cuentos y… nunca te cansas de jugar… conmigo.

Albert le sonrió y le dio un beso de las buenas noches, ella lo recibió con amor. Candy se le hinchó el corazón al ver una escena tan hermosa de padre e hija. Al mirar que se dirigía a la puerta fue rápido hacia pasillo.

─Estas aquí al pendiente, como siempre.

─Es inevitable eludir el instinto maternal.

─Amo a la niña, es mi hija. La protegeré con mi vida de ser necesario.

─Lo sé.

─Son casi las diez es tiempo de ir a dormir… cada quien en su cuarto. Hasta mañana.

─Hasta mañana.

Candy se levantó temprano a las siete de la mañana, se puso medias pantis color negras sujetas al ligero y una mini falda a nivel de los muslos, ropa interior de tela satinada del mismo tono, un suéter tejido color crema claro hasta la cadera, semiholgado, abotonado en la parte frontal y de calzado mocasines negros con hebilla femenino. Se veía inocente y sexy a la vez. Se recogió el cabello en una coleta y fue directo a la cocina. No le hacía falta maquillaje su belleza era natural; envidiada por cualquier mujer y admirada por cualquier hombre.

Albert observaba como hacía el desayuno de manera animosa y entretenida, sin querer miró su diminuta panty, la cual se perdía entre sus glúteos.

─Te ves hermosa ─la envolvió con sus fuertes y bien tonificados brazos.

─Ahora no ─dijo ella zafándose de él─ la otra noche te aclaré seriamente que no volveríamos hacer el amor.

─Dispénsame, iré a darme un baño, con la esperanza de que me baje la calentura que me provocas.

─Pues, ve. Yo también iré, pero a, a, a… ─A Candy no le dio tiempo de terminar la frase, pues fue a vomitar.

Luego del desayuno Candy recibió al psicólogo encargado de evaluar la conducta de Alba, lo guió hasta al cuarto de la niña en donde le hizo varias actividades para determinar qué opinaba de los adultos que la rodean y si esa opinión la afectaría en el futuro.

El timbre sonó. Albert, fue descalzo a abrir, recién acababa de bañarse, por lo que solo tenía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, su cabello estaba algo desordenado y húmedo. Pensó que era el casero, cuando abrió se sorprendió, nunca imaginó que recibiría la visita de...

─Sandra, ¡qué sorpresa…!

─¿Verme aquí? ─le sonrió.

─Sí, la verdad qué sí. Estoy sorprendido. Te hacía de viaje.

─Llegué hace unas horas y moría por verte. Ya no soy la adolescente de hace dos años, cumplí 19 años. Soy una adulta.

─Es cierto, estas hermosa. Pero es inadecuado que estés aquí a solas con un hombre, pueden mal interpretar…

─Estamos en el siglo 21, tú eres un hombre y yo una mujer ─dijo coqueteándole acercándose cada vez más a él como león a su presa.

─No puedo estar contigo, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni ningún otro día ─habló con seriedad.

─¿Por qué?

─Por favor, vete.

─No me iré hasta…

Candy que había presenciado la escena entre ambos, decidió ir al rescate del rubio en apuros. Pero antes se quitó el sosten, se subió un poco más de lo debido la mini falda y se desabotonó los primeros botones de su suéter.

─Albert, ¿por qué tardas? ¿Quién es esta chica?

─¿Chica? ─rebatió arqueando las cejas.

─Te me haces conocida.

─Soy la hija del señor McGregor. ¿Y usted no es la mujer del señor…?

Candy la tomó por los hombros la giró en dirección a la salida y la guió hasta la puerta, cerca al oído le dijo─: escucha, existen cosas que las muchachitas como tú aún no entienden. En este momento tengo una relación con él y espero no verte merodeando más a mi hombre, mientras esté yo, ¿sí, captas?

─Pero… ─Candy le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Albert dio un silbido─: Vaya, ¡qué agresiva! Admito que te hace ver más sensual.

Candy caminó hacia a él hasta hacerle retroceder y caer sentado en el sofá, subiéndosele encima y desabotonándole el pantalón para liberar la fuente de sus deseos. Le dijo antes de engullirlo con sus pliegues femeninos y besarlo apasionadamente─: lo que yo cojo primero no me gusta que otras lo cojan, ¿comprendo?

Albert como animal feroz domado, respondió sumiso─: comprendo.

Y así ella inició el ritmo de sube y baja hasta hacerlo perder la razón. Él la tomó por la cadera apretándola con sus manos callosas por su trabajo como cuidador de animales para hacerla acelerar sus movimientos, en eso oyen que la niña va corriendo por el pasillo por lo que Candy se hizo pronto a un lado, se bajó la falda y se abotonó el suerte. Albert trató de abotonarse el pantalón, pero le era imposible por lo que agarró una camisa blanca que casualmente la noche anterior había dejado ahí y se la abotonó empanzando por el botón inferior para tratar de disimular lo obvio. El psicólogo los miró con reproche.

─La niña está bien. Mañana regreso a la misma hora.

─Le acompañaré a la puerta ─dijo Albert.

─Señor, eviten darse ese tipo de muestra afectiva frente a la niña. Planeen sus encuentros.

─Claro ─Tras cerrar la puerta, le preguntó a su princesa consentida aclarándose la garganta─ ¿Qué tal si nos enseñas lo que hiciste?

─Sí, ven te mostraré ─Alba le agarró de la mano y Candy les siguió.

El investigador había fotografiado todo, llamó a su jefe, inspiró hondo antes de comunicarle lo que había visto─: señor, sus sospechas han sido confirmadas. Ya le envié las evidencias.

Posterior, al almuerzo, acostaron a la niña para su respectiva siesta. Luego estando a solas, ellos se entregaron a la fuerza de la pasión. Entre besos y caricias se decían:

─Te amo. Candy eres la mujer de mi vida.

─Me quedaré contigo Bert, seremos una familia…

Candy con cuidado se levantó evitando despertar a Albert, el cual yacía desnudo en la cama. Le dejó una nota.

_Confesaré. Te amo. _

Candy iba llegando a la casa, cuando su celular sonó.

─Hola, Georges.

─Ya no me dices Georgi.

─Es que… estoy buscando las llaves, ando despistada, ¿en dónde te encuentras?

─Estoy aquí, en la casa… en el despacho. Ven.

─Sí, enseguida voy.

Candy abrió la puerta, solo había una lámpara mediana ubicada en el escritorio de George, era una luz tenue que nada más permitían mirarse mutuamente las caras. El resto estaba en completa oscuridad. Candy sintió u miedo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, ver a Georges ahí sentado tan sereno, no le hacía pensar en nada positivo.

─¿Por qué a oscuras?

─¿Y la niña?

─La dejé con un familiar.

─¿Cuál familiar?

─George, te diré la verdad.

─¿Cuál? Esta ─dio un chasquido que alumbró el despacho con una luz similar a las que usan en los cuartos usados para revelar fotografías. Candy quedó atónita al ver un montón de fotos pegadas por todas las paredes de Albert y ella haciéndose el amor en el sofá─. ¿Qué tienes que decir a esto? Dicen que una imagen habla más que mil palabras ─George, que hasta hace poco no dejaba de girar su pluma, la puso en el escritorio y se paró de su asiento y caminó alrededor de ella, aspirando su temor, sus manos inquietas y sudorosas así se lo manifestaron, obligándole a enfrentarlo cara a cara la tomó por ambos codos─: ¿pensaste que me engañarías? ¿Él creyó que podría burlarse de mí fácilmente? ¡Ahora, sabrás que es capaz de hacer un hombre dolido por los celos y la impotencia de no poder detener al hombre que se ha interpuesto en su vida para destruirla! ¡Ven, me vas a cumplir como mujer, quieras o no quieras! ─le advirtió subiéndosela a los hombros para llevarla hasta la habitación matrimonial.

─¡Suéltame, suéltame! ─gritaba Candy pataleando y golpeándole la espalada con fuerza, al llegar a la cuarto la lanzó en la cama.

─¡Abre las piernas! ─ella opuso resistencia.

─¡No, déjame, déjame!, por favor ten piedad de mí.

─¿Y TÚ TUVISTE PIEDAD DE MÍ?

─Perdo-na-me, por favor.

─Después, de hacerte mía ─le contestó con una mirada maliciosa.

Cuando George se dispuso a bajarse el cierre del pantalón, Candy aprovechó para agarrar el manojo de llaves que estaba en la mesita de al lado para tirársela en la cara, haciéndose un lado para abrir la puerta con agilidad y cerrarla con fuerza. Corrió por el pasillo. George fue tras ella y se le abalanzó encima, la detuvo por el tobillo.

Albert se había despertado al escuchar un ruido inquietante. Un poco confundido tomó el mensaje escrito, lo leyó y amarrándose una toalla trató de darle alcance, tenía una desagradable sensación en el cuerpo, que en sí no sabía explicar, pero que le causaba malestar. Al ver que ya era tarde para detenerla, se fue a vestir, quería estar a su lado al momento de enterar a su mentor de la verdad, llamó a su hermana─: en diez minutos estoy en tu casa para dejarte con urgencia a mi hija, cuídala, por favor.

─¿Hija? ¿En qué momento tuviste una hija y nunca nos enteramos?

─No es momento de reproche.

El corazón de Albert, latía a mil por horas. Sabía que George, siempre ha sido un hombre tranquilo, pero nunca se sabe cómo pueda reaccionar un hombre herido ante la traición.

Al llegar a la casa de Pauna y esta ver que cargaba en brazos dormida a la que ella suponía era la hija de George, supo que algo andaba mal. Por lo que una vez acostaron a la niña en el sofá, trató de detenerlo.

─Eleonor hazte cargo de la niña, por favor ─dijo Pauna con voz preocupada, suponiendo lo peor con lo que se imaginó era un triángulo amoroso de alto voltaje.

─Seguro, ve tras él, ¡impide una catástrofe!

─Pauna, iré contigo ─dijo Vicent, manifestando todo su apoyo incondicional. Ella aceptó.

Albert al llegar, oyó unos gritos, trató de abrir la puerta, la forcejeó sin resultado inmediato, por lo que optó rápidamente por treparse por la pared hasta la ventana del piso de arriba, se metió a través de ella.

─SUÉLTALA, George, tú no eres así…

─Mira, ¿quién llegó? Tú amante ─dejó de forcejear con Candy para ir hasta donde Albert─. Ahora… estamos completos.

─George, sé que no te enteraste de la mejor manera…

─En este momento te voy a enseñar niño rico, que en la vida en nada sirven los apellidos influyentes, es algo que aprendí en las calles, en donde peleé por comida y por un manta para protegerme del frío invernal de Francia. Toda la vida he tenido que lidiar con el hecho de que el mundo debe girar alrededor de William Albert Ardlay, el heredero universal de una fortuna… incalculable. Mientras su fiel sirviente Georges Villers, hace el trabajo sucio.

─Eres como un padre para mí.

─¿Es lo único que dices? ─Arqueó una ceja como estudiando sus movimientos de forma sigilosa─, un hijo nunca traiciona a su padre ─seguido de esto lo golpeó directo en la cara, a pesar de que Albert, le esquivó el golpe a la primera, George con su otro puño le dio directo en la parte inferior de su costado derecho, impactándole el hígado, Albert se arrodilló ─. Se te olvidó que fui tu profesor de artes marciales. Te mataré a ti y seguido a ella.

─No lo permitiré. ¡El alumno siempre supera al maestro! ─exclamó, levantándose ágilmente y girándole el brazo con fuerza, pasándosela alrededor del cuello de su adversario para inmovilizarlo. George, pese a la posición a la que había sido sometido; se defendió dándole un cabezazo a Albert, que le partió la nariz y le hizo retroceder. Quedando ambos en iguales condiciones de lucha.

─Nunca te lo enseñé todo, niño rico.

George con su puño derecho le pegó con fuerza en el estómago, pero Albert lo frenó a tiempo. George llevándole la delantera con su brazo contrario le dio un codazo en la cara, desenfocándole la visión y dejándole vulnerable. Candy intervino y George la hizo a un lado con fuerza haciéndola tropezar con la baranda de las escaleras, ese hecho enfureció a Albert a tal punto que tomó la ventaja dándole puñetazos en el rostro y en los costados hasta hacerlo doblar del dolor, cuando George se sintió abatido, se sacó con facilidad el cinturón de cuero del pantalón y con la rodilla le dio en el entrepierna a Albert, obligándole a hincarse, lo cual le permitió colocarle alrededor del cuello el cinturón hasta asfixiarlo. Albert trataba de zafarse metiendo los dedos por entre la correa, pero le era imposible. Candy reaccionó y se le guindó encima para hacer que lo soltara, él continuaba ahorcándolo y ella sin más le mordió el hombro con todas sus fuerzas. George soltó el cinturón y se levantó para quitársela de la espalda, pues ella seguía mordiéndole.

─¡Suéltame, perra!

En ese instante Vicent logró forcejear la puerta, él y Pauna al entrar miraron la escalofriante escena. Vicente corrió aprisa por las escaleras, pero antes de poder evitar la desgracia que los arropaba en aquella atmosfera, George al zafarse de Candy, sin querer la alzó por encima de la baranda de las escaleras y, al lograr quitársela de encima, ella cayó al vacío impactando contra el vidrio del centro de mesa, George quiso sostenerle la mano al igual que Vicent, pero era demasiado tarde. Pauna se llevó las manos a la boca y se quedó helada sin saber qué hacer, Albert se quedó como sin alma.

Continuará.

Bien chicas, penúltimo capítulo. Hice lo mejor que pude. Por fa no lancen tantos tomates.

Cualquier error ortográfico avisar a tiempo, gracias. Besos las amo. Dios nos bendiga.


	18. Chapter 18

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.**

Eleonor cerraba con extremo cuidado la puerta del cuarto de Albert. Dejó a la niña unos segundos para ir a la cocina por algo de comer, iba a llamar a los de servicios, pero temía que al hacerlo terminara despertándola por el ruido y, con ello empezara a llorar y preguntar por sus padres, y, ella sin saber que responder o cómo reaccionar.

─¡Eleonor!

─Shss, has silencio ─masculló. Se asomó nuevamente a la habitación y notó que el escándalo repentino de Anthony, no le afectó en lo más mínimo el sueño. Sin embargo, se movió un poco, retomando su postura de dormir. Eleonor en su mente agradeció, que esa niña tuviera un sueño profundo.

─¿Por qué me mandas a callar, no quieres despertar a mi tío? ¿Quién lo diría? Mi tío con lo apegado a la moral y las buenas costumbres y terminó sucumbiendo ante ti…

─Has silencio, vamos a otra parte para explicarte ─habló en voz baja con cierta molestia─. No he tenido nada con tu tío, en un pasado me hubiera gustado. Ante mí, es un niño. Yo ya pasé los, los… en fin eso no viene al caso. Acompáñame a la cocina.

─Ya estamos aquí, explícame.

─Ahí… está tu hermanita…

─¿Cómo? ¿Por qué está aquí?

─En realidad no es tu hermanita, tu tío vino como un loco y dijo que ella era su hija, de ahí tu mamá fue tras él seguida de Vicent…

─Todo lo que dices es, es loco, ¿cómo va ser la hija de mi tío? ¿Es que acaso esa mujer fue capaz de…?

─Es una de las opciones, no sé qué decirte. La prioridad es tu hermana o prima. En cualquier momento despertará, ¿cómo reaccionará al no ver a su papá o mamá?

Tony se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y dijo─: ¡Santo cielos! Llamaré a mi madre…

─En nada sirve. He salido al pasillo para llamarla a ella, a Vicent, a tu tío, incluso a… tu padre…

─Ni me lo menciones.

─¿Has compartido con tu hermanita o prima?

─Nunca.

─Ahora, ¿qué haremos cuando despierte? ─se sentó Eleonor en la silla del comedor, apoyando los codos a la mesa y llevándose ambas manos con los dedos cruzados a la frente.

─Podemos llamar a Annie, sé que ella mantiene contacto con Candy. Ella seguro sabrá que hacer con la niña, por lo pronto, iré a la casa de George.

─Gracias, Anthony.

Anthony tuvo que estacionar lejos de la casa de su padre, en vista de que el perímetro estaba delimitado con cinta amarilla. Se acercó a uno de los policías─: disculpe, necesito pasar con urgencia a la casa de mi padre.

─No está permitido el paso.

─¿Qué sucedió?

─Por el momento no podemos brindar información.

Anthony haciendo caso omiso a las indicaciones del gendarme, fue por un atajo que lo conduciría a la casa de su padre. Al entrar observó un montón de desorden: tanto la puerta de uno de los cuartos como la puerta principal estaba forcejeada, abrumándole mirar sangre y vidrios partidos en la sala. A su mente viajaron miles de imágenes nefastas. Sintió un profundo dolor de cabeza, el cual le provocó nauseas e intranquilidad. Una de los detectives le ayudó antes de que este cayera al piso, haciéndole a su vez, infinidades de interrogantes.

─¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo entró aquí? ¿Quién le permitió el paso?

─Aca…acabé de entrar por la ventana. Esta es la casa de mi padre, ¿qué pasó aquí?

─Hubo una pelea marital, donde lamentablemente…

En la clínica San Thomas ingresaba a urgencias Albert, quien tenía lesiones importantes a nivel de cuello y costado derecho a diferencia de George, que tenía fisura a nivel mandibular y clavicular. Casualmente Kelly los recibía. Frank la llamó─: deja que los atienda el residente de medicina interna. El doctor Martin y Lenan nos necesita en quirófano─. Ellos corrieron a prisa, sin embargo para Kelly fue inevitable que sus emociones no afloraran otra vez hacia Albert.

Dos días después.

─¿Cómo está la niña?

─Bien, por suerte Annie y Patricia nos apoyaron con el cuidado. Ellas han compartido con Alba, se la llevan bien. Su presencia la ha tranquilizado. Espera por ti, cuando menciono tu nombre sus ojos se iluminan. Tuve el presentimiento que debía estar junto a ella, a su lado, desde siempre. No deja de pregunta por… ─expresó con voz afligida.

─Hoy me darán de alta, gracias a los analgé…sicos, puedo hablar mejor. Seré fuerte por Alba, por mi futuro hijo y… No puedo con esto, es un dolor fuerte, la amo tanto, me duele…

─Estamos orando para que Dios interceda. Te compré algunos suéteres cuello tortuga, no queremos que la niña se asuste al ver tus heridas. George será llevado al reclusorio hoy. Está acusado de intento de asesinato en segundo y tercer grado.

─Mis acciones lo llevaron a la locura…

─Te amo y… si él… te hubiera hecho daño como tenía pensado, no sé que habría hecho. Eres más que un hermano, eres mi hijo, mi hijo mayor, te amo, y una madre defiende a sus hijos con las uñas de ser necesario… ─Ambos se abrazaron. Bert, le pidió que retirara la denuncia. Ella sabía que todo ello le generaba sufrimiento a su hermano, quien tenía fe en que el alma de George, cambiaría.

─Era, es un alma buena, solo que los celos le nublaron la razón ─alegó Bert. La enfermera entró para cumplir con el tratamiento asignado. Pauna salió y al salir se encontró con Vicent en el pasillo sentado esperándola. Él en todo momento la acompañaba para darle valor y apoyo moral.

─Vámonos. Te acompañaré al cafetín, necesitas comer algo, así sea ligero.

Pauna le aceptó la sugerencia; al doblar en dirección a la cafetería se toparon con la policía, quienes llevaban esposado a George (cumpliría su tratamiento médico en la enfermería de la prisión, los padres de Candy se fueron contra él. Querían que todo el peso de la ley le cayera encima. Ahora entendía, porque su hermano le pidió que le retirara el cargo que le sumarían al expediente por intento de homicidio, pues, ya la familia de Candy se había ensañado contra George. Se pudriría en la cárcel, le garantizaron los familiares). George miró a Pauna con ojos dolientes. Sin decirse palabra alguna solo miradas llenas de vergüenza y dolor de parte de ambos. Vicent tomó por la cintura a Pauna y la hizo a un lado dejándolos pasar. Ella vio como una parte de su vida se iba y se cerraba de manera triste.

Alba estaba sentada en el rosedal, cuando vio a Albert llegar un poco débil, se lanzó a sus brazos.

Un año y medio, después.

─No puedo creer. ¿Por qué no lo dejaste podrir en la cárcel? Se lo merecía…

─Es tu padre, deja de hablar mal de él.

─Pero, pero cómo puedes ser tan… tan benevolente. Y además, es que, ¡es el colmo…!

─Tu tío me lo pidió. Y en sí, es el más afectado.

─Sí, pero, ¿qué argumento te dio o te dieron?

─Te lo expliqué ciento de veces…

─Por favor, podría comerme una sopa de letras y cagar mejores argumentos que…

─¡Hijo! Modera tu vocabulario.

─De acuerdo. Te amo mamá.

─Yo también, mi dulce corazón. ¿Cómo estás con tu novia?

─Bien. Pronto nos casaremos.

─Esa es una buena noticia.

─Vamos a colocar la estrella de belén encima del árbol.

─¿Pensé que eso lo haría mi tío?

─Sí, él está aquí con el pequeño William. Salgamos.

Anthony y Pauna, bajaron a la sala. Annie guardó rápido su vestido de novia, se lo estaba mostrando a Paty, la cual había sido invitada a pasar la navidad en casa de los Ardlay.

─¿Qué escondes muñeca? ─preguntó Tony, dándole un sutil beso en los labios a su amada Annie.

─Nada, que tú no puedas ver… por los momentos.

─¡Tía! ─Alba corrió a los brazos de Pauna. Ella feliz la abrazó.

─Estamos en navidad y es tiempo de poner la estrella encima del árbol. Siempre me ha tocado por ser el hombre de la familia…

─El mayor… ─interrumpió Tony. Todos rieron.

─Sí, la tradición dice que debe ser el hombre mayor de la familia… por este mismo motivo… este año le corresponderá a Vicent ─Pauna abrió los ojos sorprendida─, quien me ha solicitado oficialmente la mano de mi encantadora hermana y, yo le recibo en la familia…─dijo estrechándole la mano y palmeándole la espalda.

─Antes deseo saber la respuesta de la reina de las rosas. Pauna, ¿me aceptas como tu esposo aquí en frente de tus hijos y allegados? Por lo menos di… sí, para no hacerme quedar mal.

─Ja, ja, ja ¡Claro que acepto! Y acepto, porque es lo que más deseo en la vida: ser tu compañera de vida ─acto seguido se le guindó al cuello, abrazándolo.

Tony se le acercó a Vicent, diciéndole al tiempo que le palmeaba el hombro─: más vale que te sepas comportar.

─Amaré a esta mujer por los siglos de los siglos, hasta que Dios me lo permita en vida y más allá de ella, la amaré.

─Más vale, porque, mira ─Pauna sacó unos escarpines rosados del bolsillo de su vestido.

─Seré padre, ¡maravilloso!

─¡Tendré otro primito! ─manifestó emocionada Alba.

El timbre sonó dos veces.

─Iré a la puerta ─dijo Albert─, al abrir se encontró con…

─Albert, ¿cómo estás, puedo ver a mis hijos?

─Sí, ya los traigo.

Pauna salió─: ¡Candy! ¿Cómo estas?

─Hola, señora Pauna. La visita será rápida. Solo veré a mis hijos, quiero darles un beso de navidad.

Pauna le sonrió─: tenemos suficiente, entra.

─No, no creo que sea prudente…

Tony, salió a la puerta, iba agarrado de la mano de Annie y dijo─: Candy, hace frío, pasa, es época de navidad es tiempo de amar, perdonar y pasarla en familia.

─Está bien. Gracias ─respondió con una leve sonrisa.

─Candy. Annie nos contó que iniciaste, tus estudios de enfermería en la universidad de Chicago ─expresó Pauna con honesto interés.

─Sí, he ganado una beca-estudio. Trabajaré medio tiempo. Es una carrera hermosa, sabré qué hacer con mis hijos, si enferman. Espero que tu hermano no le importe si me quedo con ellos una que otra noche.

─Estoy segura que no le importará.

─¡Mamá! ─Alba la abrazó con toda la felicidad que emana un ángel de Dios. Albert llevaba en sus brazos a un hermoso niño de nueve meses de nacido con ojos tan azules como los de él y algunas pequitas en las mejillas.

─¡Llegué tarde! ¡Traje varios obsequios!

─¡No! Te ayudaré ─le recibió Pauna.

─Oye, ¿qué hace ella aquí?

─Baja la voz. Luego te explico.

─Luego no, ¡vamos al baño! ¡Quiero ir al baño! ¡Acompáñame, porque no sé dónde queda! ─como sabían de los arranques de locura de la amiga de Pauna, actuaron de forma indiferente a su deseo de ir al sanitario─. Habla.

─Candy ha cambiado, después de lo sucedido, ya sabes estuvo seis meses en terapia intensiva, de los cuales tres meses la mantuvieron en coma inducido para evitar que el edema craneal avanzara…

─Eso ya lo sé, pensé que la custodia la tendría Albert en su totalidad.

─Y la tiene. Pero, no piensa privar a sus hijos de la presencia de su madre. Te recuerdo que si ella no está con él, es porque ella misma pidió quedarse sola para aclarar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ya ves Kelly quería retomar su relación con mi hermano, pero él le aclaró que le daría el tiempo necesario a Candy para liberarse de sus demonios internos y saber que lo de ellos, es amor verdadero, sin embargo, él no permitiría hacerle a un lado de sus hijos, eso no. Candy aceptó que la custodia pasara a manos de Bert, como un merecido castigo por su irresponsabilidad y egoísmo.

─¿Y George?

─Hace dos meses los trasladaron a una prisión de mínima seguridad, el psiquiatra que lleva su caso, consideró que gracias a los tratamientos indicados, su salud mental ha mejorado. Pese a que Candy debatió contra su familia para retirar los cargos, la jueza la denegó por completo a considerarse un caso de interés social.

─¿Cuánto tiempo estará en la cárcel?

─Le dieron quince años, pero ante la apelación, le redujeron cinco años.

─Ojala Tony y él se reconcilien.

─Tengo el presentimiento que sí. Vamos a probar el pavo. Muero por comer puré de patatas y…

─Tienes antojo… No me digas que…

─Sí, te digo. ¡Serás tía por segunda vez!

─¿Cómo pasó? Olvídalo no me digas como pasó, ya sé cómo pasó ja, ja, ja. Te quiero amiga.

─Y yo a ti.

Ambas se abrazaron y fueron por esa deliciosa cena navideña.

Fin.

Sandra Carrero, ya ves no les hice sufrir, creo que este final este final es el digno para esta historia.

Guest, Candy no es prostitutas solo tuvo tres amantes y Albert fue el tercero y el último. Ella simplemente pensó que desviando su atención a un hombre mayor evitaría enamorarse como loca una vez más.

Guest, la historia tuvo muchos matices, gracias por comentar.

Guest, gracias por el apoyo.

Bluegirl, tu profesión es hermosa, claro que en el campo de la salud está prohibido el error, quizá por eso existe tanta rencilla entre los profesionales de la salud a la hora de un caso legal se olvidan del compañerismo y la amistad.

En cuanto a mi situación, ja, ja, ja inicié en un call center se llama claro es una compañía Chilena y le vendemos planes por cada plan pagan un dólar, lo máximo que se hace en un mes de venta con la ayuda de Dios son 30 dólares con eso puedo comer hasta que todo mejore y pagar mis clases, sabe que debo seguir estudiando para ser un profesional de calidad. Lo bueno de ese trabajo es la oratoria. Y hago una que otro trabajo, un amigo que es pianista se llama Carlos Hurtado, pueden buscarlos en Instagram me ha pedido que le haga el reportaje, se lo haré pero no será gratis como mínimo una entrada a su concierto de gratis. Ja, ja, ja y si me da comida mejor ja, ja, ja.

Bueno amiga no fue un sueño, ja, ja, ja pasó inició con Pauna y Eleonor y terminó con ellas. Gracias por el apoyo.

Guest, me alegra que hayas disfrutado a pesar de la guardia que sé que es difícil.

Bluegirl, bueno deja los comentarios que te falten, ja, ja, ja. Por cierto acertada tu opinión en todos los sentidos, en sí no tuvo mala experiencia con su padre, pero sí, con su primer novio. Se sintió traicionada por eso le negó la oportunidad a Anthony y se fue con el hombre mayor, pero ya ves no pudo escapar de su destino.

André, te robé la frase, ja, ja, ja.

Jml , sí, ya veo que eres rencorosa, pero me fui por lo que sucede en este tipo de casos y es la realidad cruda.

Gracias por comentar MadelRos, Abril, Bluergirl, Selenityneza, Aminaabud, Mercedes, André, Guest, Sandra Carrero, Paty G, Pivoine3, Jml, Jenny Andrew, Mitzy MEn, Fabi Salas, Yuyu, White Andrew, Yenh, la que no nombre es porque nunca dejaron comentarios, je, je, je besos Dios nos bendiga y gracias por seguir la historia. Espero le haya gustado la moraleja de la historia.


End file.
